


Fire

by Salakritz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU-fic, Elements of magic/supernatural, Historical China/Japan inspired, M/M, Not! Historically correct, War, Yaoi/Shounen Ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: Callers were not so common these days, after all, and as often found in the mentality of common people, the unknown and unusual gave birth to fear. For a person to be able to call forth and control elements of nature was definitely unusual; Taiga would have thought so too, he reckoned, had he not been one himself. He'd never resented his powers, but it did bring certain complications. Unwanted attention from people like Aomine Daiki, for example. He would not fight in this ridiculous war and sacrifice his life for such a foolish, childish lord.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy with the summary as always! Might change later on!
> 
> So with my older fics finally done, and the GOM/Kagami one, along with the Jealousy collection heading towards their ends as well, I decided to make a new fic to torment myself with!   
> Nah, seriously though, this idea has been in my mind for a while now. It is quite similar to another idea i've had for years but never posted, and found it a little more fun to write. 
> 
> I have a general plan for this fic but there are details to work out and idk how long it will be. Probably quite long. Let's see how many years it will take this time ey?? Will post Introduction and Chapter 1 at the same time to give readers a hum of what it's about. Introductions are always good to make things simple for me as a writer. The expo helps with explaining the plot and setting so i don't have to explain it in the actual chapters and disrupt the story.

 

Yellow. Green. Blue. Violet. Red. These were the colors of the Generation of Miracles; the five princes and sons of the Sekai* emperor. Half brothers, they were; sharing the same blood as their father whilst their mothers were each part of the royal harem. The emperor had been a man of vast appetite and no less so when it came to women. He had loved and cherished his wives equally and the same went for the sons they gave him.

 

His sons, born in the same generation, in the year of the god of miracles. It was perhaps not so strange that the people began to address them by their collective title. And even more appropriate it became when all five of them turned out to be healthy and strong. 

 

However, with so many children and all of them of the male gender, it did bring certain complications. The heir to the throne, the next emperor, was an issue that had yet to be resolved.

 

Naturally people expected the first born son, Ryouta, to have the strongest claim. Even if he was only older by a few months. But their emperor had other beliefs. He did not agree with the concept of age in relation to the royal heir. He had explained this to his first wife, Ryouta’s mother, when she first began to question him. 

 

_ “The oldest is not always most fit for ruling. I do not doubt Ryouta’s potential, but he must prove himself just like the others. Let us see how they all grow up...then I shall decide who is most suitable.” _

 

It was this event that sparked the everlasting rivalry between the Generation of Miracles. At the age of eight, they began to hone their skills; skills that were required of a monarch. Though despite this rivalry, they never held any contempt towards one another. In fact, they admired and respected each other. In the end it would be their father’s decision and until then all they could do was to become the best they possibly could and prove themselves once they were of age. And the one that was chosen would be superior to the others, simple as that. 

 

Before the decision could be made, however, the emperor fell ill. After a whole year of weakened health he passed away at the age of 35. Much earlier than what anyone had expected. His sons had entered their 14th year, still 4 years away from adulthood. With him gone, the choosing of the next emperor would prove to be even more problematic. 

 

Their mothers held long discussions amongst each other and with the royal advisors, but it proved to be an endless effort. The emperor had not completed his will; his sons had been given a piece of land each and titles to go along with it, but the decided heir to the throne was not finalized. The choice was to be made when all five of them had become of age, after all. 

 

At 14 years old, the five of them were determined and ambitious. They knew that they would have to choose among themselves, that four would have to step down in order for one to become the ruler of the country. Unsurprisingly, with the strong rivalry and their personalities, stepping down was not an option for any of them. 

 

They had worked too hard to just throw it all away. It had been their purpose, the thing that had established their relationship and admiration for each other. They had to find out which one of them was superior.  

 

They did come to an agreement, however. For the time being they would leave Teikou*, the capital, and settle in their lands given to them by their deceased father. They would continue their studies, get used to ruling their own areas but this time away from each other. Then, after four years they would meet again to see if they still considered themselves suitable for the throne. 

 

And just like promised, when all of them had come of age at 18 years old, they gathered in the capital. It quickly became apparent that neither were stepping down from their claim, that they would not accept friendship between each other as long as they all saw themselves as the emperor’s heir. It was Seijuurou who suggested cooperation first, urging his brothers to give up on the throne and support him as Sekai's next ruler. Of course, they all refused. 

 

It was decided then. 

 

_ “The next time we meet we shall be enemies,”  _ Seijuurou had then said and he could tell by his brothers’ expressions that they were more than eager to accept the challenge. They all felt the same; they desired their deceased father’s throne for reasons of their own and would fight for it with all their might.

 

They parted ways and went back to their own lands where they prepared for war. Two years later, the first battle commenced and Sekai broke out into war. A war between the Generation of Miracles, a war for the royal throne.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! I am thinking of changing my user name, just a heads up. But this fic will go by the same name so you'll know it's me! 
> 
> ALSO! This fic is based on ancient China/Feudal Japan but it is not very authentic. Just the setting, so armor, clothes, weapons and buildings etc will have an old Asian look  
> to them. I do not like war very much and won't bother to make it too realistic or accurate. I suck at those things. Thank you!

 

*Kagami Taiga had been up since first light, rising from sleep along with the coming of dawn. That was not always the case, but today it was necessary. Not that he particularly minded; on a clear morning like this, sunrise was a splendor to behold and could easily be considered one of the most beautiful things there was in the whole world. At least in his opinion. There was something peaceful and almost magical about it; to watch the first rays of morning and the slow ascent of the sun. Peaceful, quiet and liberating; three aspects that Taiga valued highly. 

 

He sat on his usual spot, a patch of green moss by the ledge of one of the tallest mountain tops. From there he could see the village below and it was in times like these that he did not envy those who lived there as they did not have the same access of such a splendid view. And now with autumn entering its third week, the trees stretched over the valley like a patchwork of yellow, orange and red. Along with the pines and spruces that were allowed to keep their green color.  

 

No, a life up here in the Seirin temple was not so bad. 

 

He had his breakfast while he watched -some cheese and bread that he’d made himself the evening prior, along with some green tea- and when he was done the sun was fully visible and perched above the mountains on the opposite side of the valley. 

 

“Well then,” he said and stood up, brushing some crumbs off his pale red yukata, “time for work.”

 

The temple Taiga lived in was part of the Seirin village but laid in the outskirts, up in the mountains of the range that bordered to the Senshinkan province. Villagers visited occasionally and in order to do so they had to climb a long set of stone stairs that would contribute with aches and exhaustion to those not used to such a climb.   

 

He lived with his adoptive mother and brother, Alexandra Garcia and Himuro Tatsuya. The former was of foreign origin, born in a country across the western sea, and the latter came from Sekai just like himself. While the three of them were not related by blood, they considered themselves a true family and the love they shared was just as strong as any. 

 

Together they managed the temple and received visitors of all kinds; villagers, pilgrims and travelers alike. They only left when they had to and most times it concerned provisions, which they bought from the local market in the village and even then such visits were kept short. Not because they held any dislike for the people, but rather, it was the  _ people  _ that were wary of  _ them _ . Or rather,  _ afraid  _ of  _ Taiga  _ and wary of the other two. 

 

The three of them were used to it by now, though, and did not blame them too hard for it. The people’s skepticism was understandable considering their rare nature. 

 

Callers were not so common these days, after all, and as often found in the mentality of common people, the unknown and unusual gave birth to fear. For a person to be able to call forth and control elements of nature was  _ definitely  _ unusual; Taiga would have thought so too, he reckoned, had he not been one himself. 

 

When they moved to Seirin and made the abandoned temple their home, they had meant to keep their true nature a secret. But a few years prior, Taiga had revealed his powers by accident in the sight of a visiting villager. The spreading of this event was inevitable and it did not take long before the whole village knew. Alex and Tatsuya were under suspicion, but unlike Taiga, their Caller abilities had yet to be confirmed.

 

After his breakfast, Taiga kept himself busy with his duties and hence the day began. He was alone now and would be so for about a month. Close to a week prior, Alex and Tatsuya had crossed the border, traveling to Senshinkan for business-related matters. Managing a temple did not bring in much money and most of their income came from donations. They had to eat, after all, and with the war currently going on, labor was easier found and better paid in the neighboring province. Sometimes Taiga went with their mother, and sometimes Tatsuya did. But one always remained to care for the temple. 

 

This time it happened to be Taiga, which was the reason why he’d woken so early. 

 

He swiped off leaves from the stairs and courtyard, lit candles and incense, polished statues and cleaned the floors. 

 

It was nearing noon and Taiga was in the middle of his daily meditation when the doors burst open and someone entered with hurried steps that thudded loudly against the wooden floor. 

 

“Kagami-san!”

 

Not getting up from his position on the floor, Taiga turned to the newcomer and recognized him as Furihata Kouki; a young boy, short and skinny with brown hair and of nervous nature. He was sweating and his breath came out as heavy, ragged puffs; no doubt the result of running up all those stairs.

 

“What is the matter?” Taiga asked with his brows furrowed into a curious frown. Kouki was easily frightened and tended to make matters more serious than they actually were, but this time it seemed quite important even for him. 

 

Exhaling a long breath to make air for speech, the boy lifted his head to meet Taiga’s eyes. 

 

“The men from Touou are back.” 

 

The reaction was instant. 

 

Taiga’s eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened as he grit his teeth. His hands that had so far been lying  limp in his lap balled into fists along with the tensing of his broad shoulders. 

 

“Tch… stubborn bastards. I assume it is me they wish to speak with?” 

 

This time Kouki opted for a nod, still out of breath. He wiped some sweat from his brow and watched as the Caller’s expression softened the slightest bit. 

 

“I’ll go to them. Help yourself to some water from the well outside,” Taiga said and stood up. 

 

“T-thank you.”

 

“Have they entered the village?”

 

“Yes, they are waiting by the gate.”

 

Taiga walked out of the temple with Kouki close behind him. When they were both outside he pointed at the water well. 

 

“Have as much as you want and rest yourself if you so wish. You do not have to accompany me.”

 

He didn't wait for a reply and began to make his way down the stairs, purposely taking his time to make the unwanted visitors wait for a longer time. He hadn’t bothered to wear anything on his feet, like usual, as he preferred to feel the soil beneath him. Callers prefered to be close to nature, after all. 

 

When he made it all the way down and walked through the village, the people parted before him and looked at him with a rare appreciation. It was in times like these that his Caller powers were welcoming; as much as the people stayed clear of him and his family, they also relied on him in a way. If there was an outside threat then they were the most suited to protect the village. Hypocritical and cowardly, but Taiga had long past learnt to pay it no mind. 

 

And now they relied on him to drive away these strangers once more, like he had the day before yesterday. 

 

_ ‘I didn’t expect them to be back so soon’ _ , he thought to himself and resisted the urge to let his displeasure out with a sigh. For the sake of the villagers he had to remain calm and unmoved. 

 

They gathered behind him as he came to a halt in front of the village entrance where two men stood. They wore fine armor and each a sword by the hip. 

 

Taiga loathed soldiers. They reminded him of dogs, which he loathed even more. 

 

“Back again I see,” he said and crossed his arms, his face betraying no emotion. The difficult part would be to make them leave without causing a big scene; he didn't want to have to use his powers for something like this. 

 

It was the tall man with dark hair that spoke. The sly-looking one. Next to him the other remained quiet and stoic. 

 

“How nice of you to receive us again, Kagami-san.”

 

“I would have preferred it if you’d come to the temple instead of bothering the villagers. If it is me you wish to speak with, then that is more logical, is it not?”

 

The man, known as Imayoshi Shouichi, smiled in that fox-like way of his and shook his head. 

 

“I am ashamed to admit that I’d rather not walk all those steps. Besides, it takes less time to walk down them than up, so thank you for that.”

 

Taiga rolled his eyes. He exhaled a breath to keep his irritation in check before glancing up at Imayoshi again. 

 

“What is it you want? I have things to do so if you don’t mind, make it quick.”

 

The air changed suddenly. Imayoshi’s smile faded and his demeanor morphed into a serious one. 

 

“Aomine-sama is waiting for your answer.”

 

“I already gave it. It’s no.”

 

Imayoshi shook his head with a sigh. 

 

“The  _ right _ answer, mind you.”

 

“Like I said, I gave it already.”

 

Instead of taking it further, the Touou captain reached into his pocket and brought out a parchment scroll sealed with a patch of blue wax. 

 

“My lord has asked me to give you this,” he said and held it out towards the Caller who made no move to take it, still keeping his arms crossed. His red eyes lowered to observe it with disdain and narrowed almost instantly. Taiga could guess what was to be read in that letter. With a scoff he turned his head to the side in a rejective gesture and shrugged with nonchalance.  

 

“I do not wish to read it.”

 

“I must insist. He was very clear about it.”

 

But said insistence went ignored. This time Imayoshi sighed and opted for a different approach. 

 

“I am only following orders. Just like you, me and Susa here would like to go back to Touou as well. So for all our sakes, I would very much appreciate it if you could read the letter. I am not too fond of begging but if that is what it takes I shall.”

 

Taiga scrunched his nose up in slight distaste at the thought. He didn’t like begging either, neither on the giving or receiving end. Slowly he turned back to Imayoshi who looked at him with patience and expectation. 

 

“Fine,” the Caller said and snatched the scroll. He made sure to make it known once again, though, both with words and expression alike, that he didn’t like it. 

 

With an aggressive move of his fingers he broke the seal of wax and unfolded the scroll before skimming through the text. The more he read the tighter his grip around the paper tightened. Once done he teared the scroll in half and threw it to the ground.

 

He looked up at Imayoshi and this time he was unable to mask the anger he felt, red eyes narrowed into a glare. Though before he could say anything else, the other man spoke.  

 

“It is an official summon. Aomine-sama is the lord of these lands, and as you are his subject, you cannot refuse it.”

 

“I told you the last time we spoke. Seirin and its temple lie on the border, on  _ neutral  _ grounds!” 

 

There was an impatience in the way Taiga spoke now, his tone higher and louder. 

 

“No, we have consulted with the experts and they confirmed to us yesterday that this piece of land indeed lies on Touou soil. The neutral grounds that you speak of is half a kilometer* away.” 

 

“Well, then you can tell your  _ lord  _ that if he wishes me to serve him he can come here and ask me himself.”

 

This time it was Susa, Imayoshi’s companion, who answered him. And he did so with a hint of impatience. 

 

“His lordship is much too busy for such trivial matters. He has a  _ war  _ to fight. It should be enough with an official summon for you.”

 

Taiga scoffed a humorless sound. 

 

“A fine lord, that one, who cannot even show some common courtesy.”

 

“…”

 

“My answer is still no and it will not change. I am not taking part in this war and that is final.”

 

While Imayoshi was certainly disappointed, he couldn’t say he was surprised. Truth to be told he had expected this outcome from the start. 

 

“I figured this would be your answer. We shall retreat for now but you can expect us to be back again soon...and I’m afraid that next time we might have to use force. At the moment we are too few to handle a Caller such as yourself and even with more men it might still not be possible,”

 

He glanced at the villagers standing behind Taiga and added, “though the same cannot be said about these people.”

 

Taiga recognized the threat and took a step forward, eyes blazing. When he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the captain. 

 

“I advise you to consider it. Things do not have to be so difficult and we can all easily avoid such unpleasantries.”

 

“...”

 

“Well then, we shall take our leave.”

 

Without waiting for a reply Imayoshi and Susa turned on their heels and walked out through the village gate, leaving Taiga staring after them. 

 

He breathed out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding and turned to the villagers. They were worried, he could tell, and a sense of guilt washed over him. His pride and stubbornness could compromise their safety. 

 

“Don’t worry, “ he assured, “I won’t let anything happen to you or the village.”

 

Though that was easier said than done. Who knew how many soldiers that Aomine lord would send. Taiga could fight off maybe ten or so if he really wanted to, but more than that might be difficult. His powers were not meant to be used for such purposes and it was easy to lose control of it which may be even more of a danger than the soldiers. 

 

He grit his teeth and cursed the bad timing. 

 

_ If only Alex and Tatsuya were here.  _

 

Yes, bad timing indeed. The Touou lot had arrived a few days after his brother and mother’s departure and pestered him ever since. He wouldn’t be able to stall them for much longer, he knew that. If he didn’t think of something then things could get ugly.  

 

Alex would have known what to do. 

 

Once he returned to the temple he meditated on the issue. He took a seat by the mountain edge, the same spot as he’d occupied that morning, and looked over the horizon for a moment before closing his eyes. He fixed his breathing into a steady rhythm and took in the peaceful silence and sounds of nature while reviewing everything that Imayoshi had said to him. 

 

Later, after he’d considered the matter for quite some time, he opened his eyes and breathed out. He had come to a decision. 

 

* * *

 

Wakamatsu Kosuke yawned. Big and loud while he stood guard by the gate. The mere sight of said object inflicted in him a bitterness that was sure to stay for the rest of the day. Guard duty was below his rank yet there he was,  _ guarding.  _ Not to mention, it was too early in the morning for his liking; just after dawn.

 

He knew that Aomine did it on purpose just to spite him. One of the few things his grumpy lord seemed to find amusement in. 

 

“Brat…” he muttered sullenly, careful to not let anyone who might be near hear him. 

 

With yet another sigh -he’d done that a lot for the past hour- he folded his arms on top of the stone railing and let his eyes sweep over the landscape before him. Not that it was much to look at; what lay beyond the city walls was a vast field of green and yellow, with the occasional wheat farms and their owners’ cottages. In the distance, the green grew darker and taller where the forests lay. While Touou itself was a grand and pleasant city, Aomine had not bothered much to expand the areas around it. 

 

From what he’d heard, the youngest son of the emperor, Akashi Seijuurou, had been very ambitious with his own land. Rakuzan was now said to be one of the most beautiful cities in the country, along with the capital and Kaijou that was ruled by Kise Ryouta. 

 

_ Hmph, Aomine could learn a few things from them.  _

 

Though he knew that such a suggestion would not be appreciated. Not only did Aomine share a bitter rivalry with his brothers, but he was at  _ war  _ with them and thus he would naturally not want to be compared to them. No less follow their example. 

 

Some time passed, though considerably slower than Kosuke would have liked, and suddenly he spotted numerous figures approaching in the distance. They were too far away to be seen clearly but it didn’t take long for Kosuke to identify the blue flag of Aomine’s house. 

 

He gave signal to the guards below to open up the gates and as they did, he descended the stone steps to prepare the reception of the returning party. 

 

The gates opened up to the men waiting outside. One of them was unfamiliar to the general and stuck out like a sore thumb in comparison to the others. They entered through the gates with Imayoshi at the front. Behind him the stranger followed, seemingly unaffected by the company and showed little interest in the city. 

 

Kosuke took the time to observe him for a moment. 

 

The man was tall and broad, his hair a shaggy mane of red that nearly brushed his shoulders and the bangs were long enough to touch upon the lashes of his equally red eyes. Said bangs were a shade darker than the rest of the hair, bordering on black. On him he wore a red, common yukata with a dark brown sash tied loosely around his waist...and not much else. The V of the collar was deep and revealed a generous portion of his collarbones and chest. It looked...sloppy almost, as if no effort had been put into it. Around his neck hung a simple chain from which a ring of equal metallic grey dangled between his collarbones. When Kosuke's eyes lowered he noted that the man wore nothing on his feet.    

 

He had his suspicions as to who this person was, and it was confirmed the next moment when he opted for a conversation. 

 

With his lips drawing into a slight grin he turned to his captain. 

 

“Took you long enough, Imayoshi. Congratulations though. Looks like you were successful.”

 

He then looked back to the man in red. 

 

“So, this is him?”

 

Imayoshi nodded. 

 

“Yes. This is-”

 

The man stepped forward, his expression hard and determined. 

 

“My name is Kagami Taiga. I’m here to see your so called lord.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info on Callers will appear as the story progresses
> 
> * Kagami Taiga - I am using the Japanese way of saying/writing names. So last name first! There will also be japanese honorifics. Alex is different though since she is a foreigner. 
> 
> * As the author/narrator I will use first names when writing about the characters, but the characters themselves will use honorifics and names the way they do in the manga/anime for the most part. 
> 
> *Kilometers - I am using this system to make it easier for myself. It was not used in China or Japan, but like I said, this is not going to be too historically accurate or correct.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented and gave kudos! I'm glad the first two chapters were to your liking <3

 

Daiki had been sleeping when the message reached him. The double doors of his chambers were pushed open and in ran his cousin, Momoi Satsuki. 

 

“Dai-chan!”

 

She came to a halt by the bed and the excitement from her face was quick to fall when she took note of his vulnerable and careless position. He was laying sprawled out on his bed with the blanket barely covering him. It lay nestled in his lap, thankfully concealing his crotch and wrapped around one of his legs. But the rest of him was very much exposed. It was not until then that she also came to the realization that no guards had been stationed outside to guard him. 

 

Seeing him like this, one wouldn’t believe that they were currently at war. Though Satsuki knew that it wasn’t in her cousin’s nature to worry. In his mind, it was  _ because  _ they were at war that he should indulge himself because who knew which day might be his last. 

 

And it almost  _ had  _ been just recently.

 

Until a week ago he’d spent a month out on the field with his armies, kept busy by Kise Ryouta. It had been bloody, messy and exhausting with horrible weather and conditions. The whole battle had been a stalemate; one would get the upper hand and push forward only to be pushed back and the roles became reversed. Like this it went, on and on for a whole month until the two lords finally decided on a temporary truce. With the threat of Midorima Shintarou’s army marching from Shuutoku it was necessary that they forfeit the battle. They had to return to their own lands to prepare and recover. The results had not vexed Daiki as much as it usually would; he and his army had done well despite the fact that Ryouta was in the possession of a Caller.

 

They had clashed swords several times and on the day before their truce managed to injure one another. Satsuki’s gaze stopped for a moment on one of Daiki’s shoulders; he’d been too slow to fully dodge Ryouta’s slash due to the slippery mud of the battlefield, and earned himself a nasty cut. It had been cleaned and bandaged, but she knew that he still suffered from it even though he pretended otherwise. 

 

Daiki had been annoyed by his cousin’s sudden entrance but once she told him the news he’d been up and going in a heartbeat. 

 

_ ‘Finally’,  _ he thought excitedly to himself as he got dressed, ignoring his aching shoulder. 

 

When he returned to Touou last week his informer had confirmed the rumors of a certain fire Caller living in the mountains on the border to Senshinkan. If he could obtain him, then he might finally be able to make some progress in the war against his brothers. All but him and Atsushi had a Caller fighting for them...until now. 

 

One that could control  _ fire _ , on top of that. These days they were more rare than most. 

 

With hurried steps he walked down the halls of his castle, Satsuki close on his heels and kept reminding him of good behavior. 

 

“After threatening him I am sure he doesn’t think too highly of you. Please try to be nice.”

 

“I know, I know!” He waved her off impatiently, too excited to really take in her concerns. 

 

He entered the audience hall, took a seat on his throne and gave the command to let the visitor inside. The double doors opened and in came Imayoshi, Susa, an additional handful of guards...and a tall man dressed in red. 

 

_ Everything  _ about him was red. Daiki had never seen such features before and found himself thinking how suitable it was for a fire Caller to possess them. Were his flames also as red?

 

Imayoshi made to introduce them to each other but much to everyone’s surprise the man stepped forward and gave the lord an unimpressed look. 

 

“So you are Aomine Daiki?”

 

Living an isolated life, Taiga did not know all the details about the war and the lords fighting it. What he did know, however, was the reason behind it and that the creators of it were brothers and all of an age close to his own. Even so, he was not impressed. On that throne he saw nothing else but a child. 

 

Daiki’s eyes narrowed. He did not like the tone in which the other was speaking nor the look he was given. But he would forgive it for now. 

 

“I am. And you are Kagami Taiga, the fire Caller from Seirin.”

 

Taiga mirrored the lord’s response. 

 

“I am.”

 

“You don’t look like much,” Daiki said after a moment of silence. He had taken in the Caller’s form more closely and needless to say, his appearance was like that of a commoner. His red yukata was plain and torn at the hem. His hair was disheveled and uneven. Daiki thought himself spotting an orange leaf in there. Additionally, this man wore nothing on his feet.  When Taiga first entered, Daiki had been too excited to pay it much mind. It was perhaps not such a surprise that said excitement dimmed and was replaced by doubt. 

 

“Prove it,” he demanded when said doubt intensified,”demonstrate your powers for me so I can see what you are capable of.” 

 

He said it in a way that clearly indicated that he fully expected compliance. When it was not given to him, however, he tensed and felt his eyes widen. 

 

“No.”

 

“What?” 

 

“I do not want to. And my powers are not to be used for your amusement like some jester’s trick.”

 

“Y-you refuse me?”

 

“Respectfully, yes.”

 

Just for good measure Taiga added a short bow. However, it was clearly not a gesture of respect. Before the dumbstruck lord could counter with a reply, Taiga continued. 

 

“I am here to refuse your request of my services in person. I have read your letter and spoken to the dogs you sent to fetch me and now I shall say to you as I did to them. I have no desire to join your cause in this war, please accept it and leave Seirin be.”

 

He bowed again. 

 

Now hopefully this would be enough and put an end to it. He doubted it, but perhaps Aomine Daiki was a man of honor that could be reasoned with. 

 

“Now, good bye.”

 

Taiga had not even turned halfway before Daiki’s outburst stopped him. 

 

“Hold on! I didn’t say you could leave!”

 

A moment of tense silence followed and was spent by the lord and the Caller staring at each other. On the sides of the room, guards and servants exchanged nervous looks and feared for what might happen next. 

 

“I am not one of your subjects,” Taiga replied. 

 

“You are. Imayoshi should have informed you about the matter of your village’s location.”

 

“He did.”

 

“Then you  _ are  _ one of my subjects. I could have you punished for this insolence.”

 

“You know of my powers, yet you threaten me. I wouldn’t say that’s wise of you.”

 

Daiki scoffed and arched an arrogant brow. 

 

“Perhaps you don’t even have any powers to begin with. You refuse to prove it, so how can I be sure? Besides, what would you do? Attacking me and my subjects here in my city, i my  _ home _ , is an act of treason.”

 

What punishment that befell those committing such a crime did not need to be explained. Taiga knew very well. However, he simply could not help himself from pushing a little further. 

 

“And if you or your  _ subjects  _ were to attack me first?” 

 

There was a hint of a smile, an arrogant one, on his lips as he spoke the words. Daiki did not like it.

 

“Like I said, maybe you don’t possess any of the powers I’ve heard of and it would then be easy to apprehend you. But if you  _ do  _ have them, it would be foolish to attack you here. I could burn down your village instead; then you wouldn’t have a reason to refuse me.”

 

Taiga’s face twisted into one of sheer amusement and he couldn’t prevent himself from laughing. Having not expected it, Daiki’s eyes widened for a moment before narrowing them in annoyance. 

 

_ ‘Tsk. What’s so funny?’  _ He thought to himself. 

 

The answer came to him soon enough when Taiga’s row of chuckles died down. When he raised his eyes to the Touou lord he gave him an almost pitying look. 

 

“You really threaten to burn down a  _ fire Caller’s  _ village? I figured you were stupid just by looking at you, but not  _ this  _ stupid.”

 

Taiga could put out any pitiful fire Daikis soldiers initiated. The flames wouldn’t get the chance to grip their target before being smothered. The realization came to Daiki quickly and his face grew hot with embarrassment. 

 

The insolence of this peasant!

 

_ How dare he make fun of me?! I’ll show him! _

 

“I would have you imprisoned first, naturally!”

 

He did not know why he felt such a need to defend himself. But he regretted his words instantly when he realized how desperate and childish he must’ve appeared. Even worse, the look Taiga gave him was so painfully unimpressed and blank. 

 

“...”

 

Taiga tried. One more time he decided to try and reason with the other. 

 

“You already have a kingdom, a castle, an army and loyal subjects -”

 

“It’s  _ Teikou _ I want! Touou is nothing in comparison. I want-”

 

Taiga clicked his tongue, now growing irritated. 

 

“You want, you want, yes I know. But do you know what  _ I  _ want? What the  _ people  _ want? They want an end to this pointless,  _ ridiculous  _ war you and your brothers started...”

 

His stern expression changed into one of disappointment, narrowed eyes of red glancing to the side as their owner could not stand to look at the lord perched on his throne. 

 

“...and for such a  _ childish  _ reason.”

 

Daiki was dumbfounded. Was he really being  _ lectured _ by this peasant?

 

“Wha-”

 

“Why don’t the five of you battle it out on a field somewhere, five against five without any soldiers, and the last man standing wins. Quicker, cheaper, honorable and no innocent people will suffer.”

 

Daiki leaned back in his seat with an arrogant look. 

 

“Hah. You don’t know anything about war, the politics that come with it and the situation-”

 

“You are right. I do not understand all those complicated details, and I do not  _ want  _ to understand it. No less your situation; I have no interest in that. What I do know is that it's always the innocent that suffer the most when lords like you squabble like children and play king on the hill.”

 

One of the guards drew his sword, not able to stand quiet when his lord was insulted to such a degree. His actions were followed by two others who shared his resentment. 

 

“How dare you!” He shouted and took a step forward along with the others. 

 

Taiga turned sharply to the guards and narrowed his eyes. The moment he did, the flames of the torches grew and sparked as if sharing his anger. The guards came to a halt, frightened of getting burned. Even Aomine could not help but feel afraid but there was also a beauty in it that filled him with renewed excitement. This proved that Taiga truly was a fire Caller and would be able to help him gain control in the war. What more could he  _ do  _ with this power?

 

_ I must have him. _

 

He snapped out of his thoughts, however, when Taiga spoke up again.   

 

“Find someone else,” he said and began to turn around to leave for a second time, “I have no interest in fighting and risk my life for a selfish brat. Nor will I use my powers for slaughter.”   
  


That final response brought an end to Daiki’s patience. It snapped like a thin, fragile twig and this time he did not care if his soldiers got burnt. They were meant to obey him no matter what. Satsuki’s warning be damned; he was done being tolerant. This peasant was not getting away with such insolence. 

 

_ ‘Won’t use your powers for slaughter? Well, then surely you won’t use it on these guards’ _

 

Yes, the guards were only doing their jobs. In a way they were part of the group of innocents that this Caller seemed so fond of. Daiki was not ashamed to use that to his advantage. 

 

“Then I will have you spend the night in the dungeons! Perhaps that will teach you some manners,” he bit out and motioned for his guards to take hold of Taiga. They hesitated at first, looking at their lord almost pleadingly, but soon obeyed when the same order was barked out at them for a second time. 

 

They performed said orders with caution, however, and approached the fire Caller with slow strides and swords held out in front of them. It made Taiga want to laugh; it looked so ridiculous and he could not help but feel pity for them. Unlike so many others during these times of war, Taiga had not forgotten that soldiers were just as human as any, and found these particular ones unfortunate to have such a lord. They were only following orders, he knew that, even if they feared him. Many of them probably had families, loved ones and dreams of their own.

 

It was this fact that made him take the decision not to fight them. He let himself be taken, his arms put in chains behind his back and followed to the dungeons without resistance. 

 

A new thought had begun to take place in his mind after this disastrous audience with the Touou lord. A thought that he would have time to think about overnight.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who commented, gave kudos and just took the time reading this fic in general! <3

 

" _What!?"_

 

The two guards outside Daiki’s door shared nervous looks when they heard his outburst. They had expected such a reaction when the servant who, had been unfortunate enough to be appointed messenger, entered the lord’s chambers with an expression that clearly hinted bad news. Though this expectation did by no means make it less worrisome when the angry voice boomed from behind the closed door. 

 

Another day of an unpleasant awakening. Yesterday it had been Satsuki to wake him from a pleasant slumber and today a nervous, meek servant  _ sent  _ by Satsuki. The difference was, however, the news itself. 

 

Upon hearing about the Caller’s escape from his cell first thing in the morning, he was quick to leave his bed and in said haste nearly fell to the floor. He dressed himself in a simple blue kimono and not much else. The garment was loose on him, the sash holding it together with a messy knot, and his short hair was sticking out in all directions on top of his head. Adding to his chaotic appearance was the bags beneath his eyes that were now widened with a slight craze. 

 

The news made him panic at first, then angry and he had none too kindly barked out an order to retrieve the Caller who was undoubtedly on his way back to that pathetic Seirin village. But then the next part of the servant’s report had caught him off guard and he’d frozen right on the spot in the midst of tying his kimono sash. Though it did by no means make him less angry with the situation and he hurried out of his chambers. 

 

He ran down the halls of his castle, scaring off anyone he passed or was unfortunate enough to get in his way. 

 

“Satsuki!” He shouted with a tone that indicated his fury. As he did, he pushed open the sliding door to his cousin’s private dining room so hard that it rattled. 

 

The room fell silent and tense upon his arrival and instantly his blue eyes found the insolent fire Caller who shared the table with his cousin. Yes, there by the low wooden table sat Satsuki and Taiga, sitting opposite each other and in the midst of breakfast.  

 

“Good morning, Dai-chan,” said Satsuki and gave him a smile, pretending that everything was as it should be and yesterday’s events had never taken place. 

 

Ignoring her, the Touou lord lifted a finger to point at Taiga with accusation. 

 

“You! Why the hell are you here!?”

 

Taiga did not look at him. He sat there with so much calm and indifference you’d think this was  _ his  _ home. He merely shrugged his shoulders and picked up some rice with his chopsticks. 

 

“Momoi invited me to breakfast. I couldn’t very well refuse my lord’s cousin, now could I?” 

 

**_My lord’s_ ** _ cousin? _

 

Daiki knew he was being mocked and felt the increased anger redden his cheeks. 

 

“That’s not what I meant!” He roared, hands balled into tight fists and teeth clenching, “You’re supposed to be in a cell! How did you get out? Or rather,  _ who  _ let you out?”

 

He must’ve threatened some cowardly guard. Either that or Satsuki let him out. 

 

Taiga chewed his rice, swallowed and then put the chopsticks down in one slow, graceful move. Then he raised his head to look at the fuming lord for the first time since yesterday and found him just as much of an eyesore as then. He shrugged before he spoke, a gesture that did nothing to sooth Daiki’s mood.

 

“No one let me out. It was all my doing, I assure you.”

 

The answer was not satisfactory by any means.

 

“How then?” Daiki demanded and took a step forward. 

 

“Tsk...must you be so loud in the morning?”

 

Daiki said nothing and waited with impatience for him to continue. 

 

“I merely heated the bars up until they grew soft enough to bend. I don’t get burned by hot metal if it’s caused by my own fire, you see, so it was easily done.”

 

“W-what? But the guards! Surely they must have tried to stop you!”

 

Taiga scoffed and there was a hint of a smile on his lips. 

 

“They were asleep from drinking too much. While it certainly spared me some trouble, it really does not reflect good on you. You ought to have a talk with them about that.”

 

Satsuki breathed out a sigh of relief. She did not yet know the full story of how Taiga escaped, but the guards had informed her of it early that morning and there had not been a word of any casualties. But it was good to hear it from Taiga himself that no one had gotten hurt. When she found him that morning she was not met by hostility and rather than to use force she’d opted for a tactic her cousin had yet to master. 

 

“I slept on the roof.”

 

“The roof?” Daiki asked dumbly. His anger still lingered but had dropped a few degreeses when he realized that the Caller had yet to show any intention of fleeing. He was still here, which meant that there was still a chance to convince him to stay and join him. Unclenching his hands he went to take a seat next to Satsuki. There was a plate and a set of chopsticks waiting there, having been prepared for him before his arrival.

 

“Me and Wakamatsu found him up there this morning,” Satsuki confirmed. It had been interesting to say the least; when the guard told her that they’d found the Caller’s location, she had certainly not expected him to be up there. He’d looked so calm and comfortable, as if it was something he did often. 

 

“I like to sleep beneath the stars. You should try it sometime,” Taiga replied and had resumed to eating his food. He was no longer looking at Daiki. 

 

With his annoyance and displeasure evident on his face, the lord began to plate up some breakfast for himself; miso soup, a bowl of rice, sliced vegetables and grilled salmon. When they ate in Satsuki’s private dining room, the servants were not around to serve them. They always left after they’d put the food on the table. 

 

For a while no one said anything. The three of them opted instead for enjoying their meal in silence. Satsuki, however, kept a watchful eye on the other two, especially her cousin. This was a new opportunity for them but it required some effort on Daiki’s part. And it was just that very thing that worried her. She had made progress with Taiga this morning and wanted to discuss with Daiki about a new proposition she had in mind.  

 

_ ‘Please  _ don’t do anything rash,’ Was the message she tried to convey to her cousin through the locking of their gazes when he looked at her. His eyes narrowed and he scoffed. After taking a sip of his miso soup he spoke up, turning to the fire Caller. 

 

“So, have you changed your mind about fighting for me?”

 

“No.”

 

The answer came so quickly and with such confidence that it took a moment for Daiki to process the single word. But once he had, he felt anger rising in him again. 

 

“Then why are you still here? You could have gone home after escaping your cell!”

 

“And let you terrorize Seirin? If I left you would only send more of your dogs after me, which would put the villagers in danger as well.”

 

_ ‘I threatened him yesterday…’  _ Daiki recalled then and grit his teeth. 

 

“But still, why-”

 

“The reason I came here was to refuse you in person since you would not come to ask me yourself. And now that I have seen for myself what kind of lord you are, I have no choice but to stay here and keep you in check.”

 

Daiki blinked dumbly. Once, twice, before leaning back with a short bark of laughter that held more spite than humor. He crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed a brow as he looked at the stubborn Caller. 

 

“And what makes you think I can’t do anything even with you here? I only have to say the word and my soldiers will obey. If you are not careful I might-”

 

“You won’t. I will not let you.”

 

Daiki scoffed. His look of amusement turned into a sneer.

 

“Even with your powers you can’t take them all.”

 

A beat of silence, then…

 

“Oh, I assure you, I can accomplish quite a lot when I am angry,” Taiga said, voice and eyes alike hard as steel. Hot, glowing... _ burning _ steel fresh from a blacksmith’s fire. Daiki was sure that he could see flames in those red eyes if he looked carefully. It certainly would not surprise him if he was right. 

 

There was nothing about the fire Caller in that moment that might indicate an empty threat and Daiki could feel the strands at the back of his neck stand, along with the cold shiver that raced down his spine. 

 

Satsuki glanced worriedly between them; first at Taiga, then at at her cousin and back again. 

 

But despite being taken aback by the sudden change in attitude, and admittedly slightly intimidated, Daiki could not allow himself to show it. He was a lord and could not afford to bare any weakness to others. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat and with sweat still damp on his temples he replied to the other. 

 

“Try me.”

 

They stared at each other, the tension becoming thicker by the second and for a moment it looked as if Taiga was about to grant Daiki his wish. 

 

But Satsuki decided at that moment to intervene. She had had enough of this. 

 

“Dai-chan, I need to speak with you alone.”

 

She turned to Taiga with a polite smile. 

 

“Kagami-kun, will you please excuse us for a moment?”   
  


Taiga kept his gaze on Daiki for a little while longer before he settled it on the woman. A nod was the only reply he gave and then decided to refill his cup of green tea. He paid no mind to the lord and his cousin as they stood from the table and left the room. Though on her way out Satsuki stopped in the doorway and looked at him over her shoulders. 

 

“Since you are staying here for a while, I will have the servants prepare a room for you. When you have finished your breakfast, please feel free to take a look around the castle. Or perhaps you would prefer the gardens. Regardless, no one will get in your way.”

 

“Thank you,” Taiga said and gave her a small, genuine smile. 

 

_ ‘If only her cousin had at least half the decency she has.’  _ He thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. Then Taiga might have thought Daiki to be a better lord.

 

While Taiga enjoyed his tea in silence, Satsuki had dragged Daiki with her further down the corridor; some distance away from the dining room so that they may not be heard by the Caller. Once she deemed their location good enough she let go of the sleeve of her cousin’s kimono and gave him a scolding look. Daiki recognized it for what it was instantly and nearly groaned, not at all in the mood to be lectured. 

 

“Dai-chan…”

 

“I don’t want to hear it Satsuki! Furthermore, how could you do this to me? Invite him to  _ breakfast _ ? Behind my back, no less!”

 

“It was not behind your back. I did inform the servant that went to wake you.”

 

“You know what I mean! I wanted to put him in the dungeons until he broke! Then he would give in and join my side! Now you’re giving him food and a  _ room _ .”

 

Satsuki sighed and shook her head. 

 

“Well, he broke out of that cell easily. Besides, I do not think he would ever give in to you through such means. Dai-chan, this is not the right way to go about this. Listen to me for once. Instead of treating him like a prisoner, we will have him as our guest. He doesn’t think highly of you but if you can prove to him that you are not as bad as he thinks...then he might change his mind.”

 

“...”

 

“I have spoken with him throughout the whole morning and he is truly not a bad person. And I know better than anyone that  _ you  _ are not a bad person either. Show him that good side. Treat him with respect and he will surely do the same.”

 

Daiki pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to her. He looked pained, as if what she asked of him would bring him torment. He shouldn’t have to agree on this plan of hers in the first place, though. He was the lord of Touou and through it Seirin as well! It should be enough to command that insolent peasant to fight for him. 

 

But he knew she was right. Taiga was stubborn and unafraid; he had decided to stay on his own free will and who was Daiki to turn away such an opportunity? 

 

“Fine...he will be our  _ guest  _ then. But I can’t promise to be nice to him all the time...he infuriates me everytime he opens that big mouth of his.”

 

Again Satsuki sighed, but this time with a smile.

 

“It’s a start at least.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented on last chapter, gave kudos and took the time reading!

 

For three days Taiga had been a guest at the Touou castle. Just like promised, he was given a room of his own and had the freedom to go wherever he wanted. Not that he would have let anyone restrain him from said freedom in the first place, but it was a nice gesture. This meant that Momoi trusted him -Daiki not so much, but tolerated it all the same- and for that she had his respect. He had been given a fresh set of clothes, though Taiga chose to only wear the kimono and not the shoes and other garments that came with it. Three meals a day and more if he so wanted, a soft comfortable bed and a wooden tub in his room in which he could bathe. It was definitely better than the dungeons. 

 

The castle was nice too. Taiga had never been inside one before. In fact, he had never actually  _ seen  _ one until now. He’d spent the whole first day exploring it and admittedly gotten himself lost a few times. A bit troublesome due to his simple taste, but a beautiful place all the same; floors of jade and cherrywood, walls of dark wooden panels carved into different kinds of patterns. Paintings of vast landscapes, dragons and wild felines made for exquisite decorations, along with big porcelain vases painted in every color possible. It was clear though, that the Touou lord favored blue.

 

But for all its beauty and comforts, Taiga still missed the temple, the forest and the soil beneath his feet. It was perhaps then not so strange that what he liked the most about Touou’s castle was the garden where he spent most of his time when alone. The guards let him be and servants only approached him to inform whenever there was a meal to be had or if anyone was asking for an audience with him. Satsuki and Daiki, more specifically. 

 

And speaking of which; Taiga found himself rather fond of Satsuki. He had only known her for a few days but she was rather pleasant and he often enjoyed her company. Perhaps a little over eccentric and talk active at times, but nothing he really minded. The only thing that might be considered a drawback was the constant need for Taiga to mind his words around her. If there was something he could not stand, along with dogs, was a crying woman. Especially if he was the cause of it. Alex had told him that he could be quite insensitive and her constant lectures of how delicate women could be had scarred him. 

 

So far it had not occured, thankfully. 

 

Daiki, however, was a different story. Their relationship had changed little, if any at all. They didn’t see each other much during the days as the Touou lord was busy with ruling and hosting meetings with his generals and advisors. Midorima Shintarou of Shuutoku had been known to be marching with his army since a while back, hence the temporary truce between Touou and Kaijou where Kise Ryouta ruled. Two days ago, however, Shuutoku troops were spotted close by and getting closer to Daiki’s lands. It kept him busy which Taiga very much appreciated; he had no desire to spend more time with the arrogant man than necessary. It was mainly during meals that they interacted and every time was the same as the last; arguing, insults, glares or just tense silence. 

 

That morning, after a bath, some fresh clothes and a hearty breakfast, Taiga was relaxing in the garden. It was autumn but the grass thankfully still green and soft. He laid there with his eyes closed and enjoyed the silence. That is, until company arrived. 

 

Satsuki sat down in the grass next to him with a long exhale of breath. She did not say anything, however, and her silence made Taiga just a little bit curious. He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, seeing the troubled look on her face, but decided not to pry. He opted for the sky instead; blue but not completely free from clouds. 

 

“Grey clouds today. I wonder if it will rain later,” he mused out loud, absentmindedly as if talking to himself, but at the same time in a way that invited conversation. 

 

Satsuki looked at him in question; she had been lost in her own thoughts when the Caller spoke up and nearly missed what he said. She had picked up enough of it though and craned her neck to look up. 

 

“Perhaps. If the wind picks up.”

 

Taiga hummed his agreement and closed his eyes again. Then he said, “autumn is nice, don’t you think? To be honest it is my favorite season. There are so many beautiful colors when the leaves change; and it makes for a wonderful view from the temple.”

 

Satsuki nodded. 

 

“Yes, very beautiful. Though I do actually prefer spring.”

 

“It has its own charm, to be sure.”

 

"Mm. I like the cherry blossoms."

 

Silence stretched between them once more. The conversation had not been very engaging to begin with and had not been able to distract Satsuki enough from what was bothering her. Taiga did not have to ask and was not planning on it, but eventually she decided to tell him. 

 

“I hope I am not disturbing you by coming here. I needed some air to...cool myself.”

 

“Not at all. This is your home, you have every right to go wherever you want.”

 

…

 

“Me and Dai-chan had an argument.”

 

Ah. So Daiki was indeed the reason behind her distress. Taiga had suspected as much from the beginning. 

 

“He was injured in his fight with Ki-chan...oh, I mean Kise Ryouta.”   
  


“One of his brothers?”

 

“Yes. He is the lord of Kaijou and the oldest between the five of them.”

 

Taiga stayed quiet. 

 

“Dai-chan was cut across his shoulder and the wound is still troubling him...I could tell today when he was on his way to the council room. He is over exerting himself when he should be resting.”

 

Her tone had changed. She sounded upset and nearly close to tears. If she began to cry, Taiga did not know what to do.

 

“And he got angry at you for expressing your thoughts?”

 

She nodded. 

 

“Well, he seems to be the proud kind. And stubborn.”

 

“He is. And reckless too; I cannot help but worry for him.”

 

She hesitated for a moment; Taiga knew she had more to say so he waited, giving her the time she needed.

 

“Kagami-san -”

 

“Just Kagami is fine.”

 

“Then, Kagami...I know that my cousin hasn’t made a good impression on you and he can be difficult sometimes.”

 

When she saw the way Taiga rolled his eyes she quickly turned to face him fully. Her face sported an insistent expression, an eagerness to defend her cousin and his past behavior. 

 

“But he does have his good sides too! Truly, he is not a bad person and the people of Touou find him agreeable enough.”   
  


Taiga had seen the city for himself. On his second day as a guest in the castle, Satsuki had invited him for a walk with her through the streets and markets. The people seemed happy and content enough, as much as anyone could in times of war. But there was definitely room for improvement. Even if Daiki was a decent lord in terms of handling stately affairs, there were other qualities a good ruler needed to possess.

 

“Agreeable enough may be passable for a lord, but not for an emperor. Does he talk with the townsfolk? Does he listen to them? Does he invite them to the castle? How often is he in town?”

 

“...well, I handle most of that.”

 

Just as Taiga thought. The people had greeted her with a positive attitude and seemed to like her; she seemed to be the representant of the castle and its lord. 

 

“He should at least do some of that himself. Ruling is not just about sitting on a throne, talk with advisors and waging wars.”

 

“But it is the war that keeps him busy. Just last week he returned from the field.”

 

She sighed lowered her gaze to the grass. After a beat of more silence the Caller decided to ask a question that he had wanted to ask ever since his arrival. 

 

“Why is he so obsessed with this? The war for Teikou, I mean. Why are  _ all  _ of them so intent on claiming the throne?”

 

“Do you not know the history?” Satsuki asked with her brows lifting with her surprise. 

 

Taiga merely shrugged. 

 

“I only know that they are fighting for the right to become emperor. I’ve lived most of my life in the Seirin temple with my mother and brother. It is quite an isolated life, especially for a Caller.”

 

He didn’t elaborate any further about his family. In fact, he instantly regretted making a mention of them at all. He didn’t know how much information they had on them. If they’d managed to identify him as a Caller, then it wouldn’t be unlikely that the same went for Alex and Tatsuya.

 

_ ‘Well, at least they will be gone for a while longer’ _

 

For now they were safe. 

 

Satsuki gave him a simplified explanation of the war; about the emperor’s death, the undecided heir and who the other brothers were. 

 

“I dislike this war as much as you do,” she said afterwards and Taiga spotted the saddened look in her eyes as she stared down at her lap, “I am sure Dai-chan and the others feel like that too. We all used to be friends in the past.”

 

Taiga could sympathize with her; as someone who also had a brother he could imagine how painful it would be to fight against him. But even so, after being told the story his opinion had not changed much. He still considered it a silly reason, especially if the Miracles had shared a friendship in the past. To him, war could not be justified, nor the actions it led people to commit. He told her as much and after that there was no further conversation between the two of them.

 

A while later when Satsuki had matters that required her attention, Taiga went inside. The clouds had grown darker and the wind stronger; and with it rain would come soon. 

On his way towards his own room, Taiga had to pass the council hall. And when he did, just as he walked by the door, there was an angry shout coming from behind it, along with a heavy thump. 

“Of  _ course  _ he chose to come for  _ me _ ! That bastard...he is underestimating me! That is the only reason; he thinks it will be an easy victory! I’ll show him!”

It was not this that made Taiga come to a halt. Hearing Daiki talk like this, angry and swearing, was something he’d quickly gotten himself adjusted to. However, when the doors to the room flew open and the three advisors, along with Imayoshi and Susa, stumbled out and hurried their way down the corridor, he could not help but feel a portion of curiosity.

“Out, all of you!”

None of them had paid Taiga any mind and hesitated not for a second to obey the bark of command. 

Taiga looked after them with a quizzical quirk of his brows. To think that someone like Imayoshi who was usually so calm and collected could sport such an expression on his face. Then he shrugged, having little interest in what had just transpired and was about to move on but Daiki had spotted him through the wide gap of the opened doors. 

The sight of him only seemed to anger him further. With his eyes on the Caller, wide and intense, he stomped his way out of the room and towards him. 

“And  _ you  _ are no better!” 

Taiga sighed. 

“What is it now? Do not involve me in whatever this is.”

“Tch! You are as much of a coward as Midorima! I have allowed you to stay here as a guest even though I have no reason to, yet you refuse to fight for me!”

“Yes.”

“Midorima is getting closer each day, choosing Touou over Kaijou!”

“And?”

“Obviously he thinks it will be his assured victory because I am injured and not in the possession of a Caller! He has one himself and knows nothing about you. When he comes here you must fight. No, I  _ order  _ you to!”

_ ‘Not this again’ _ , Taiga thought and resisted the sudden urge to roll his eyes. Instead he squared his shoulders, met Daiki’s gaze and with as much calm as he could muster spoke words of reason that the impatient fool hopefully could understand. 

“Aomine, listen to me. A Caller’s powers are not that simple. They are intense and exhausting and cannot be used for a long time. Additionally, I can’t just use them on command. There must be a  _ will  _ for it  or it won't work. And as I have no reason to help you, nor the desire for it, I cannot use them in your war.”

“Tch! Then  _ make  _ it your reason!” Daiki spat out and took one more step forward but this time with a threatening intent looming over him. But as soon as he did, he froze and once again felt that cold shiver and prickling of his own skin. His blue eyes, now wide as saucers, could not look away from the Caller standing in front of him.

He knew that he wasn’t imagining the oozing waves of heat radiating from the Caller’s covered shoulders; he could see them as they rose, how they made the air wobble like a mirage. The room grew hotter by a few degreases, mirrors on the walls began to fog and the air smelled...burnt. 

Taiga’s eyes were on him, narrowed and intense like those of a beast ready to pounce on a rivaling threat. If Daiki said or did the wrong thing he could get himself badly hurt. 

He’d lost this one. 

“Tch…” he scoffed between his clenched teeth and returned to the council room without another word. There was a short moment where he wobbled, legs seemingly trembling, but neither of them paid it any mind. To finalize his exit Daiki made sure to slam the door shut with force enough to make the hinges rattle. 

Taiga stared after him, the effects of his annoyance fading slowly until the heat disappeared. He closed his eyes and exhaled a long breath, unclenching his fisted hands and ridding his body of tension. 

That had been close. While he did possess the virtue of patience to a reasonable degree, as well as the ability to control his temper, fire was always difficult to control. A Caller’s powers responded to emotion and said response differed between elements. Fire was easily triggered by anger but also other forms of excitement, like lust or passion. In Taiga’s case, anger was the emotion he had spent a large portion of his life learning to subdue. A life of isolation and tranquility, close to nature and daily meditations. It sufficed to say it had certainly helped.  

But Daiki…

No amount of training would make it easier to tolerate that one, Taiga was sure. The man was insufferable and with so little effort could bring Taiga such an  _ anger  _ he had not felt in a long time. 

_ ‘Selfish, spoiled, disrespectful, rude -’ _

“Kagami?”

 

It was Satsuki. In his own process of calming himself he had not heard her approach and when she spoke up so close to him he nearly flinched in his surprise. His red eyes, wide for a moment, met hers and with a slight squeak in his voice that he would later deny, he gave his reply. 

“Yes?”

He considered it fortunate that she had not arrived earlier, during his argument with Daiki and the shameful near loss of his control. It was not something he wanted her to see. 

“I was on my way to talk to Dai-chan and heard shouting.”

“Ah, well, he dismissed the others during a meeting, it seems. He is quite upset about something that has to do with Midorima.”

He decided not to venture in on any unnecessary details about their argument and left it at that. And rightfully so; Satsuki looked relieved that nothing worse had occurred.

“I will go and check on him,” she then said and parted from Taiga with a small smile, albeit not without a trace of apprehension. 

She had only reached the double doors, about to open them, when a heavy thud could be heard from the other side. Following the sound was a grunt of pain that, considering the single occupant in the room, undoubtedly belonged to Daiki. 

Satsuki was quick to recover from her surprise and tore the doors open. Hurriedly she entered and ran up to her cousin who now lay on his side on the floor. 

“Dai-chan! Are you hurt?”

Daiki lifted himself and with another grunt waved her off. 

“I am fine.”

Obviously he was not. She shook her head and placed a gentle hand on his arm in a gesture of support. It was not appreciated, however, and Daiki snapped at her. 

“I said I am  _ fine,  _ Satsuki! I can stand on my own!”

“You are not fine!”

She had seen it on him ever since his return from the battlefield. He had not fully recovered and was obviously exhausted, but much too stubborn to admit it. And now on top of it he seemed to have caught a fever. 

“You are burning up!” She scolded as her hand lay planted over his forehead.

This time Daiki said nothing. He was trembling and breathed with short, ragged breaths.

Taiga had not thought to help at first. He had simply observed the spectacle and meant to leave the two cousins to themselves. In his mind, Daiki only had himself to blame for over exerting himself and he did not care what happened. But the sight of Satsuki attempting to get him up on his feet had been near pitiful. He had no issue helping  _ her  _ at least. 

He took hold of one of Daiki’s arms and together with Satsuki managed to get him up. She gave Taiga a grateful look. After they got him into a chair, Satsuki went to get someone to help Daiki to bed. Taiga left without another word, opting for his own room where he could be by himself. 

The fever grew stronger by the end of the day. It was partly due to the wound, but stress and psychological exhaustion from the battle with Kaijou did play a part of its own. The prior could be tended to easily by Ryou, the court healer, but the latter was beyond his control. To recover completely, Daiki needed rest no matter how much he hated the idea. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS!! Like I have pointed out earlier, I will by no means be historically accurate in this fic OR be realistic when it comes to war strategies and such!! The war is only the setting and a tool for me to write this fic as I like!!   
> THEREFORE the actions of the characters are not always realistic or plausible, they only do what I want them to!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you readers for your support! <3

 

Taiga considered himself a decent person who was kind enough to never wish sickness or misery on most people. However, he had realized that a bedridden Aomine Daiki was a much more agreeable one. Mainly because it made for peace and quiet and for two whole days Taiga had not seen so much as a glimpse of him. Not even for meals.

 

He knew it was wrong to find enjoyment in someone else’s pain, but he allowed himself that small luxury just this once. And if anyone asked him, he could justify himself under the pretence that Daiki’s isolation in his chambers was necessary for his recovery. 

 

The fever had gotten worse on the day Daiki collapsed and was not showing any signs of getting better today. It was clinging to him with a stubborn insistence and its main leverage seemed to be the psychological state the Touou lord was currently in, rather than the wound itself. Ryou had tended to it with his skillful expertize as a healer and made sure there was no infection or virus. It was the body that was coping with the stress and belated reaction of the pain the wound had caused. 

 

Daiki hated it, of course. He’d had fevers before, but that did not make it any less frustrating. To lie in bed all day was boring and he was too weak to do anything; Ryou, Satsuki and lesser servants tended to him and were never far away. He was cold and hot at the same time; sweating and shivering and constantly switching between dreaming and waking up. It was an accursed thing, especially now with Midorima’s looming threat. 

 

Speaking of which, the situation on that point was also becoming worse. Scouts had been sent out to watch the land and its borders. The soldiers were being prepared too and meetings of strategy and planning were taking place more often by each day. Though without Daiki it proved more difficult than usual. 

 

It was Imayoshi, Daiki’s second in command and also possessing the title of general, who lead these meetings. Along with the two captains Susa and Wakamatsu. Daiki’s three most trusted and strongest men. Advisors and strategists where present too, of course, but Imayoshi would make the final decisions. 

 

“From the information we received from the scout this morning, Midorima’s army was spotted by the eastern border. He’s getting close to crossing and will make his way through this area,” Imayoshi said and pointed at a certain part of the large map.

 

“We must make a decision by the end of this meeting. The soldiers are ready to march from here any time, as are the forces we have in the garrisons in the east. We must also ensure the safety of the towns and villages Midorima will come across. Some have been instructed to evacuate already.”

 

“Indeed,” one of the advisors said, “we have confirmed with the captains of the eastern forts that forces are ready. However, if we wish to stop Midorima as soon as possible and with as little casualties as possible, we must strike soon. It will take him at least two more days to cross the easters plains with such a large host but by then we must be ready and meet him there.”

 

Imayoshi nodded, although not without a sigh. They would have to make a decision today, before leaving this room.

 

“Yes. Also, we must consider the case of Midorima’s Caller. If we meet him on the plains, the Caller’s powers will have the advantage.”

 

When the subject was brought up, Imayoshi felt an annoyance towards Kagami and also a rare amount of sympathy for his lord. It would certainly boost morale and their chances of victory if that stubborn fire Caller would only offer his assistance. 

 

One of the advisors, an older one with a long grey beard, chose that moment to inquire about the matter. 

 

“What of the fire Caller? Now that we have one, I see no reason why we should not use him. We must bring him here to partake in this meeting.”

 

“I agree. But unfortunately, Kagami has no desire to assist us in this. I have tried to convince him otherwise but he will not bend.”

 

“Such insolence. Why not force his compliance then?”

 

Imayoshi shook his head. 

 

“I am afraid that would not end well.”

 

The meeting continued for another two hours. It was decided that the forces would be moving out by dawn the next morning and march towards the eastern plains. Imayoshi had consulted with Daiki in his chambers afterwards and being too tired and weak to protest, the Touou lord agreed that it was the best action to take at that moment. He was, however, most displeased about the fact that he would not be joining the battle. 

 

* * *

 

 

Early the next morning, even earlier than dawn, came the horrid and unexpected report. 

Shintarou was  _ not  _ marching from the east as they’d expected. The forces that had been spotted there by scouts was only a third of the Shuutoku lord’s army. His main host came from the northwest, from a mountain pass in Kaijou. 

Midorima Shintarou and Kise Ryouta had made a temporary alliance. The Kaijou lord had granted his brother access through the pass to attack Touou from the northwest. His battle against Daiki had been part of the plan, a distraction to weaken his forces and waste time. Time that Shintarou spent marching closer to Touou. 

What Ryouta had not planned on, however, was his own injury. Daiki had managed to inflict a wound to one of his legs, thus making it impossible for him to fight for quite some time. According to the original plan, he was supposed to join Shintarou himself and bring a portion of his own army. 

“That cowardly, backstabbing worm!” 

“Dai-chan, please go back to bed! You are in no condition to fight!” Satsuki begged her cousin as he crossed his chambers on legs that trembled slightly. He was better today; still not fully well, but he had recovered some of his energy and strength.  

“I am fine! The fever has gone down, Ryou told us so!”

“Yes, it has gone down but you are still not recovered!”

He stopped and turned to look at her with a glare. 

“You heard Imayoshi! Midorima has already entered Touou territory! The Kaijou border is closer than the eastern one. He stormed two of the western garrisons overnight, attacked two villages and is closer than we expected! I must go and meet him!”

Midorima could reach them by the end of the day if he marched fast enough. It would not take very long to cross the areas in the northwest; Touou was not too large of a land to begin with. In comparison to Kaijou and Rakuzan, it could be considered small. 

“No! Not in the condition you are in! Let Imayoshi and the others go. You are no use to anyone like this!”

Daiki was about to protest again but his head began to spin and he stumbled to the side where he managed to find support by grabbing hold of his writing desk. 

“Ugh…”

“See? You are  _ not  _ fine!”

“Tsk, it’s nothing. I am just a little dizzy from moving after being in bed for so long.”

Ryou was with them and so far he had been standing in the background, nervous and stuttering. But now upon seeing the lord stumbling he intervened. 

“P-please listen to Momoi-san! You cannot go to battle l-like this!”

“I can’t let my men go to battle without me! I must lead them...w-what will they think of me if I don’t? My presence is a question of morale. Furthermore,  _ I  _ must be the one to defeat Midorima.”

Taiga had been listening from outside. It was on his way back from a conversation with Imayoshi that he came across the heated argument. 

He sighed with some evident frustration. While it was admirable of Daiki to want to join his soldiers on the field, it was also stupid of him. He was too stubborn and would only get himself killed. Just like Satsuki had said, he was of no use to anyone like that. In fact, he would only be a burden. How could he defeat anyone in that condition?

But alas, Daiki had none too gently commanded them to let him join the battle and therefore nothing could be done. Ryou would be going as well and brought medicine, herbs and other things that would be of use. 

Satsuki, however, was staying in the castle. A guard had been appointed to keep an eye on her and was told to prevent her from doing anything rash. If she could, Daiki knew she’d do anything to stop him. Taiga was staying as well; the Touou lord had not thought much of him due to the pressing circumstances. There was simply no time to waste on him so for the time being he didn’t bother.

The army had been prepared for departure during the night and was almost ready to leave. It still took a little over an hour to structure everything. Wakamatsu, much to his displeasure, was staying behind with a decent portion of soldiers to protect the castle. He would man the walls with hot oil, ballistas and canons in case they were attacked. In the east, captains of the forts in that area would deal with the diversion army of Shuutoku and the borders in other directions were to be guarded as well.  

Then finally Daiki was ready. He came out on his horse, donned in armor of leather, black and blue painted metal scales. On the breastplate was his sigil; the head of a dark blue panther baring its fangs. And the pauldrons covering his shoulders were shaped like said feline, also dyed in dark blue. 

On his command, standing ahead of his army, the whole party departed. They rode out from the castle gate and began their march. The battle would be fought a little too close to the city for his liking, but there was no time to dwell on that. They just needed to prevent them on the field. As Daiki rode on his horse, he still could not shake off the blurriness of his vision or the slight shivering that was still holding on to him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga had watched as the Touou forces left the castle. He was sitting in his room, reading a book that Satsuki had lent him, and the sound of a warhorn had made him look out the window. He’d seen Daiki on his horse, giving some inspirational speech before they’d left. There were more soldiers to join him outside the gates, he knew, and he could see the whole host as they moved further and further away. 

_ ‘Idiot’ _ , he’d thought to himself while watching Daiki’s back. 

Now he couldn’t see them anymore. Not even from up here. A few hours had passed since then so it was hardly surprising. Not to mention, they’d moved fast due to the circumstances and the majority of the forces was on horseback. 

He should have been happy with the situation. Daiki was gone and was surely to lose the battle; Taiga could go back home and continue to live the life he preferred. That stubborn lord only had himself to blame and if he wasn’t killed in battle, then perhaps at least he could be taught some sense. 

Yes, he  _ should _ be pleased.

So then why did he feel so uneasy? Why did it feel like he actually  _ cared?  _ Was it worry that he felt fluttering around in his belly? 

Daiki was still not recovered. The fever remained and he was a fool for riding out into battle with such a formidable opponent. Yet, he didn’t care about his own well being; it didn’t just seem like it was due to pride or stupidity -even though Taiga liked to think of it as such-, but also a will to fight alongside his own men. Daiki wanted to be there with them, to lead and fight with them. When Taiga heard him argue with Satsuki and the others he’d only thought it to be ridiculous. But now several hours later when he’d given it some thought, Taiga found himself admiring that side of him. 

At least Daiki was not the kind of lord to cower behind his men. 

“Tsk...how troublesome,” he muttered to himself. Shaking his head to rid himself of these unpleasant doubts he diverted his attention to his book. He saw the words but did not read them. He couldn’t process them and after reading the same sentence for the seventh time he gave up. With a frustrated groan he slammed it shut and put it down on the table. 

For a moment he just sat there, hands balled, teeth grinding and eyes staring ahead. He thought of Daiki, of Satsuki and how worried she was. Of the story she’d told him, about the Generation of Miracles and their father. Of all those soldiers out there, lead by a lord weakened by fever. 

And then he recalled a part of the conversation with Imayoshi earlier. 

…

_ “Aomine has his flaws, that is true. And he may have less support from the people than some of his brothers...but we follow him for a reason. If we did not believe in him we would not be here.” _

_ “Why? Why not pledge yourself to the one with the most support? Does that not imply that they are more loved by the majority? Best suited to be emperor?” _

_ Taiga, despite his words, was rather taken aback by the seriousness of the general. To him, Imayoshi had always seemed carefree and uncaring and most of the time walked around with a smirk of some kind. He was not easy to figure out and Taiga often did not know what to make of him. But that confusion was gone now; all he could see on the man, in expression, posture and tone of voice alike, was a genuine devotion to defend his lord’s reputation. He was, for once, not amused. And when Imayoshi replied to his earlier question, Taiga realized this even more.  _

_ “No. Excuse me for saying this, but your life of isolation in that temple of yours has made you ignorant and unaware. You do not know the details of this war, including people’s reasons for supporting the Miracles. Kise Ryouta has more support than Aomine solely because he is the oldest. People who support him believe in the old fashioned heritage, that the oldest son should inherit the throne.” _

_ “...” _

_ “Like I said, Aomine has his flaws but he also has qualities that we believe in.” _

_ Satsuki had said something similar to Taiga that day in the garden. That Daiki was a good person.  _

_ “And what qualities are those? So far I have not seen many.” _

_ “And I may then ask you why that is. Is it because you do not see them, or because you don’t  _ **_want_ ** _ to see them? Seems to me you have already decided his character.” _

_ Imayoshi studied him a moment, but only a brief one, and spoke again before Taiga could.  _

  
  


_ “We value his strength. Did you know that Aomine is one of the best fighters in the whole country? Even amongst the Miracles he is superior on that field. He is no coward and is always present on the battlefield with his men. He is honest and never uses dirty tactics like those of Kise and Midorima.” _

_ “Still, I will not-” _

_ “It is true you do not know him as we do and you have a low opinion of him. But can you really expect him to be civil towards you if you don’t do the same? You have not given him the chance to get to know you either. And if you actually attended the meetings, you may understand what I am talking about.” _

_ “He threatened my village and my family-” _

_ “What makes you think Midorima or any of the other Miracles won’t do the same?” _

The conversation had shaken Taiga’s resolve for a moment, but then his stubborn side had pushed those insecurities away. He had no reason to help. Why would he want to get to know someone like Daiki? Someone who started a war against his own brothers for a throne?

But…

The conversation stayed with him. As did Satsuki, that gentle woman who he could picture sitting in her room now and crying in fear for her cousin's life. He thought of Daiki’s words when the news reached him; of his desire to go despite being sick. 

Taiga knew next to nothing about Midorima. How he was as a person, as a lord, or how he did things. Was he reasonable? Compassionate? Worse than Daiki? What’s not to say that this man would leave Seirin in peace if he claimed Daiki’s lands? In his opinion, Daiki seemed harmless enough. Stupid, stubborn and grumpy, but not cruel. To Taiga, it were those with sly cunning devious qualities that were the most dangerous...and Daiki was not these things. 

Finally coming to a decision, Taiga stood up. He exhaled a long sigh, annoyed with himself for  being so soft and contradictive. 

“I am not doing this for him,” he said out loud and with that hurried towards the door. Though just when he ripped it open, about to walk out, he was faced with Satsuki who had her hand raised in the all too familiar pose of a knock.

She was crying and looked so desperate. 

“Kagami-”

“Do not worry,” he said, expression softening the slightest bit as he met her big, teary eyes, “I will bring that idiot back before he gets all those men killed.”

He just hoped he wouldn’t be too late. 

Not waiting for her to respond he ran down the halls of the castle and out on the courtyard. Wakamatsu caught the sight of him from the wall and called out; and even louder when Taiga took one of the horses. 

“O-oi!”

“I am borrowing this,” he shouted back, “I promise I will return it when I come back!”  

Wakamatsu scowled, confusion evident on his face, when the fire Caller approached on the horse. 

“Y-you’re not thinking of joining the battle, are you?”

“I am. In a sense.”

“Tsk. We don’t know how close or far away the battle is! You may have to ride for hours!”

“Then let’s hope it is not too far. I can handle it, now please open the gate for me.”

Wakamatsu knew he had to let him go. If he was speaking the truth then he’d be a fool not to; a fire Caller would be well needed out on the field. Particularly in this battle during such circumstances. 

“Fine…”

The gate was opened and Taiga began to approach it. Before he exited though he looked up at Wakamatsu. 

“Keep Momoi safe, will you?”

And then he left. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for now, the reason Taiga is helping is because he is too kind and soft, and also because he feels like Daiki is no longer a big threat to his village in comparison to the other Miracles that he doesn't know anything about. He can't stand stupidity and thus wants to bring Daiki back...a bit hypocritical, yes? xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented and gave kudos for the last chapter! And thanks to everyone overall for taking the time to read!

 

Daiki had marched with his army for nearly three hours when he made the order to stop. He knew there was little time before they would face Shintarou and his forces; they were getting closer and closer by the minute and would soon reach them.

 

Daiki had decided to stop his army to prepare for the battle rather than rush into the enemy without any sort of plan. They were at a decent distance away from the main city, by a big field surrounded by hills. The plan was to stop Shuutoku here, push them back and hopefully through that gain some time for reinforcement. The best outcome that seemed possible in this situation would be a temporary retreat from Shintarou’s side and the time to set up an encampment. After that they could battle it out on more equal terms. But there was also the question of how much Ryouta would be involved. He was injured during their battle but he may as well lend a portion of his army.

 

Whatever preparations they had time and resources for were getting done. Archers, cavalry and foot soldiers were lined up in the proper formations and whatever firearms or siege weapons they had managed to bring were being set up as well. More was on its way, but would take a while to arrive. Ballistas, canons and such were heavy equipment that slowed down the march considerably, which is why Daiki had rushed ahead with the larger portion of his soldiers on horseback.   

 

Soon they could hear the earth rumble, heavy thuds of hooves approaching along with the distant shouting of their enemies. Louder and louder it became and as Daiki readied himself and his army, now just waiting, they could spot the first Shuutoku soldiers coming down from the hills in the distance.

 

 _‘This is it’,_ Daiki thought and tried to will away the lingering effects of his fever. He had to stay strong and sharp for everyone’s sake. If his weakened state was too obvious, it would affect his men’s morale and if the enemy noticed they’d go straight for him.

 

His heart hammered in his chest, harder by the second as the enemy came closer.

 

“Archers!” He called out and lifted one of his arms to signal his command.

 

He waited, eyes on the approaching soldiers.

 

“Draw!”

 

…

 

“Take aim!”

 

Another tense moment settled over them. The enemy was close now and their roars were a frightening thing to listen to. Then finally Daiki deemed them close enough, slashing the air with his arm along with “Loose!”

 

The arrows flew up in a volley, high in the sky and then turned to rain down on the enemy. They did not hit, however. Before they could reach their marks, a huge gust of wind like a protective barrier blew them away, scattering them to fall uselessly to the ground.

 

Daiki grit his teeth.

 

“Tch…”

 

Shintarou’s wind Caller.

 

Daiki drew his sword and made to command his army forward. There was no time for hesitation or regret now; despite the fear and despite his fever, he had to push forward. He would lead his men, fight until the very last and make it as difficult for Shintarou as he possibly could. Even if his brother was more likely to win, Daiki refused to make it an easy victory. 

 

With one single cry of command, Daiki leaped forward on his horse and his men followed, echoing him with battle cries of their own. 

 

* * *

 

Taiga had known from the beginning how foolish this was. Riding out to battle all by himself, without any armor, without knowing where the battle was taking place -only the direction of it- and with only a skin of water and some bread as provisions. At least he’d had the mind to take a saddled horse when he left.  

 

But even so...how stupid it must have looked. And desperate.

 

It had been worth it though. Because when Taiga arrived to the site, despite all the chaos he found there, he wasn’t too late. In fact, he made it just in time.

 

The Touou army had done a decent job, as good as one could expect in such circumstances. The Shuutoku forces had had the element of surprise on their side, a wind Caller and an organised strategy. And as fierce as the Touou army was, Shuutoku was clearly at an advantage now. 

 

From the hill he was standing on top of, Taiga took in the sight to get a hold of the situation. Yes, chaotic was the right word. He’d hoped to prevent as many casualties as he possibly could, but was not so naive to think that he’d be able to save them all. There were dead bodies on the field, holes in the ground caused by explosions, patches of burning grass and piles of ashes. Soldiers were running, killing and screaming, some in agony and some in war cries to boost their courage or to simply cope with the current madness. One or two horses rushed across the field in confusion with their saddles and riders missing. 

Taiga had never seen or heard such terror in his life. 

 

 _‘Where is he?’_ He thought to himself, growing anxious and desperate to find the foolish lord he’d come to save. He pictured Satsuki’s teary face and how she would react if he returned with a dead Daiki.

 

_‘Please be alive’._

He ran alongside the field, over the hills while constantly searching. 

 

And then he found him.

 

Yes, he had made it _just_ in time. Another minute and it would’ve been too late.

 

Daiki was on his knees, sword and helmet lying next to him on the ground. He was struggling to stand up; his whole body ached and shivered with the returning of his fever. His vision blurred, his head spinning and his lungs were struggling to give him the air he was so much in need of.

 

Ahead of him, a good distance away stood Shintarou with his Caller and two soldiers that were preparing an eruptor*. It was aimed at him, he knew, and had to get up to avoid getting hit. But no matter how much he tried he couldn’t muster up enough strength. Whenever he rose himself up even the slightest bit he’d just fall back down on his knees. He reached for his sword, taking hold of the hilt and squeezing it as hard as he could. The sword his mother had given him on his thirteenth birthday. It would be some comfort at least to die with it in his hand.

 

From the hill where he'd come to a halt, Taiga sighed in a mix of relief and annoyance.

 

“That’s what you get for being so stubborn”, he muttered and watched as Daiki held the sword up in front of him in one last act of defiance against his enemy.

 

His red eyes then turned to Shintarou and the weapon that was getting ready to be fired. It was an eruptor, which meant that the ammunition would explode on impact. More specifically, when it hit Daiki.

 

Taiga breathed out a long exhale and closed his eyes in concentration. He lifted his arms, hands fanning out and directed in the direction of the eruptor.

 

It fired.

 

 _‘This is it,’_ Daiki thought to himself and braced himself, eyes screwed shut. He was going to die here. He’d lost.

 

He heard the explosion and for a moment, one that was filled with nothing but blurred noise and the sound of his pounding heart, thought he had been hit. But when the pain never came he realized that he hadn’t. When he slowly, almost reluctantly, blinked his eyes open to look up there was nothing coming towards him. He saw Shintarou and his soldiers further ahead but no ammunition coming towards him.

 

No, it had exploded half way, in the middle of the field before it could reach him and now lay useless on the ground.

 

_'How?'_

 

He didn’t know why, but something then urged him to turn to his left. When he did he was surprised by the sight of Taiga standing there on top of a hill with hands stretched out in front of him.

 

_'What is he doing here?'_

 

Realization hit him then and he whipped his head around back towards the disabled eruptor ammunition. The nearest patch of remaining grass around it had taken fire but it did not spread. It was as if it was being controlled.  

 

“Don’t tell me…”

 

He jerked back with a startled gasp when more flames suddenly appeared out of nothing next to him. These were taller and more intense yet seemed to avoid him as they began to move. From opposite sides they moved towards each other until they joined, now forming a burning wall that separated Daiki from the enemy.

 

Daiki swallowed, feeling more sweat beading on his face and on his body that was encased in armor. He looked back towards the hill but Taiga was no longer standing on it; he had begun to make his way down towards the battlefield. Towards Daiki.  

 

When he finally reached him, coming to a halt before him, Daiki opened his mouth to speak as well as he could.

 

“W-what are you-”

 

_Slap._

 

His already wide eyes became even more so when the Caller slapped him across the face and his vision swayed along with the spinning of his head.

 

“Ugh…”

 

“If it wasn’t for your fever I would have hit harder. Be grateful for that.”

 

With one of his trembling hands Daiki touched his stinging cheek. He was more shocked than angry and could not find the energy to say anything more. Taiga was looking down on him with narrowed eyes, but there was no anger in them. In fact, at that moment they were the softest he’d ever seen them...or at least he thought so. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

 “It is not over yet,” Taiga said and turned his back to him, now facing the wall of fire and the enemy on the other side of it, "you just stay here and watch.”

 

And with that he began to walk The fire parted for him as he went through and stayed open for Daiki’s view. The gap was rather small, however, and the fire clearly touched Taiga as he walked through...yet it didn't seem to burn him. Not even his clothes or bare feet were affected. 

 

Daiki was mesmerized by the sight. 

 

 _This_  was Taiga's true powers.  _This_ was just how powerful he was. If Daiki had had any doubts before, then they were as blown away now. 

 

Shintarou and his companions were equally shocked. They had not expected such a thing; this was undoubtedly the work of a Caller. But Daiki should not have one, there had been no reports of it. And now when said Caller came through the fire as if part of it himself, slowly making his way towards them with that intense look in his eyes, Shintarou felt a stab of fear. It was only natural for any living creature to fear fire and its biting, burning touch after all. 

 

“Fire again!” He said after a quick recovery, glad about the fact that he had not stuttered. The two soldiers were stunned back to reality after also having been so lost in thought and fear and obeyed him instantly.

 

But it was a lost cause. Unlike last time, the ammunition hit their target. Or, rather, they hit the fire that suddenly swirled around Taiga like a protective barrier. Upon the impact, the explosion was swallowed up by the flames, absorbed, and seemed to only make said flames stronger.

 

When Taiga was close enough, he called out to them.

 

“I do not wish to fight you. If you would please stop firing those things at me, we could talk instead.”

 

“...”

 

“Shin-chan,” Kazunari spoke up next to him, “let’s do as he says. I can sense that he is being honest with us.”

 

Shintarou glanced at him with a hesitant look.

 

“Is it some ability you Callers have?”

 

Kazunari shook his head.

 

“No. I just know it. You know how good a judge of character I am.” The last part was said in his typical light hearted manner and Shintarou could not understand how he could make such jokes in a situation like this.

 

Seeing the lord’s expression, the wind Caller added, “ He hasn’t attacked us with his fire yet. But if he _does_ I will fight him with all my strength.”

 

And to prove his point he moved to stand in front of Shintarou with his arms held out protectively.

 

“Very well,” Shintarou breathed out and his soldiers were standing on either side of him, ready to attack or defend as well.

 

Taiga came to a halt; neither too close or too far away from them. At first he said nothing, just observing Daiki’s enemies for a moment to try and get an opinion. When his eyes met Shintarou’s, the latter felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand.

 

_Red._

 

He wondered if the orange and yellow glow in those red eyes were only reflections of the fire, or if they actually _contained_ fire as well.

 

“Would you please retreat for now? The idiot lord is injured and sick; he rode out to this battle with a fever. You seem like a reasonable person, surely you would not wish to kill your own brother this way. There is no honor in winning like this, is there?”

 

“Hmph. This is war; there is no place for honor here. To enter battle in such a condition is something Aomine would likely do so I cannot say I am surprised. If that is his current condition it would be foolish not to end him here.”

 

Taiga narrowed his eyes at him but remained silent.

 

“Furthermore,” Shintarou continued, “I have given him the chance to step down many times in the past. And even in this battle, before your arrival, I offered him mercy.”

 

“You made a truce with your other brother. The one Aomine fought not long ago and who was supposed to have a truce with him as well. I wonder just how much your mercy is worth. Is this how you do things? Through dirty tactics? If so, then I do not want to know how you plan to rule the country if you win. I did not think I would say this but...you could be even worse than Aomine.”

 

“W-wha-”

 

“You,” Taiga said, ignoring the lord’s stuttering protest, and directed his gaze to Kazunari, “you’re his Caller?”

 

Though despite asking, he could already tell.

 

For a moment Kazunari was at a loss. Not only due to Taiga’s words and imposing aura, but also because of the way he looked at him. And there was something about this Caller, something that he couldn’t explain despite being so affected by whatever it was.

 

“I am,” he managed to get out.

 

“Do you not find this war ridiculous? Is it really worth fighting for? To use your powers for? I cannot imagine that you would really want to risk your life for these selfish people.” 

 

 _‘You are doing that very same thing by coming here’,_ an inner voice in his mind told him but he chose to ignore it. Instead he settled his gaze on Shintarou again and added meaninfully, "especially people who use such cowardly and underhanded tactics."

 

These words were not appreciated by the Shuutoku lord who broke out in an anger rare to his character.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Shin-chan!”

 

“Aomine is ill, yet he rode out to battle for the sake of his men. He is out there on the field alongside them, in the middle of the chaos with his army. And here _you_ stand; away from your troupes that are dying out there. You and three others against one, your own brother, with a fireweapon. Did you not have the guts to finish him yourself?"

 

"How dare you question my-"

 

"I think there has been enough fighting. Would it not be best if both sides drew back for now?"

 

Shintarou blinked, confused at first but then broke out in anger once again. 

 

"You come here and insult me and then expect me to agree to your truce? Is this your way of diplomacy?"

 

"It is. Aomine is not the only one who has suffered losses. Just look around you."

 

The Shuutoku lord did not look. He could already tell just what losses he had suffered. He remained quiet and kept his stern glare on the Caller who shrugged and continued to speak. 

 

"You have traveled quite far, have you not? You can battle it out another day, when Aomine is recovered and everyone is rested.”

 

It sounded less and less like a proposition. 

 

“...”

 

When there was no answered, the Caller grew impatient.

 

“Or should I just burn you right here and put an end to it? I too have something I wish to protect.”

 

Shintarou forced down the thick lump in his throat and  this time actually glanced around the battlefield. A big portion of his and Aomine’s men alike had ceased fighting and were watching them. No doubt due to Taiga’s sudden appearance and the use of his powers. That fire wall behind them, the one protecting Daiki, was not so easily missed and certainly an oddity. Of course it would gain attention. 

 

The fire Caller’s appearance and the demonstration of his powers had undoubtedly boosted morale in the Touou soldiers, and lessened it within his own men. Perhaps retreating for now would be for the best; it would also give him the opportunity to contact Ryouta.  

 

However, the biggest threat was Taiga. He was within their reach. If he could get rid of him here...

 

He nodded to the fire Caller, which seemed to be enough of an answer for him. Taiga nodded back and turned to leave.

 

“Takao,” he said to his own Caller once Taiga had begun to walk.

 

Kazunari looked at him, surprised, and knew exactly what his lord wanted.

 

“But, Shin-”

 

“Do it now.”

 

They only needed to get rid of Taiga.

 

Kazunari hesitated for a brief moment but then shook his head. Without waiting any longer he called forth his powers and sent a strong gust of wind towards the fire Caller. It was strong enough to be able to knock down a person and throw them a good distance into the air.

 

But not Taiga.

 

Taiga had sensed it before it reached him. He turned around, held out his hand and summoned new flames to protect him. When his fire met Kazunari’s air, it grew hotter and taller, feeding of the oxygen and eventually snuffing the wind out. It became so powerful that it nearly reached Shintarou and the others in an outburst.

 

“Watch out, Shin-chan!” Kazunari exclaimed and threw himself at Shintarou, pushing him and himself down to the ground. The two guards cried out with fear and braced themselves. The fire moved, controlled by Taiga who willed it to create a circle around the men who’d just attacked him. They were trapped and the fire circle seemed to become smaller by the second, shrinking and coming closer to them.

 

But Taiga did not yell at them. He did not seem as angry as he should be. With a blank look on his face he simply said, “I need to go now before that idiot gets himself killed. If you agree to retreat for now, again, I shall remove this circle. And don’t try to attack me again or I might just lose my temper. We wouldn’t want that.”

 

Again, Shintarou nodded.

  
“We shall retreat for now…” there was no hiding the bitter defeat in his voice as he spoke. Kazunari remained silent and felt ashamed of himself. He hadn’t thought it right to attack back then, especially with Taiga’s back turned against him. The conflict in his mind at that time, his decreasing will to do it, had weakened the wind somewhat.

 

It hadn’t felt right.

 

The fire disappeared and once again Taiga turned around to leave. But before he could start walking, Shintarou called out to him.  

 

“Wait.”

 

Looking over one of his shoulders, Taiga waited for him to continue.

 

“So you truly _are_ Aomine’s Caller? Are you officially fighting for him?”

 

Taiga said nothing. He only met Shintaro's gaze before taking his leave.

 

When he reached Daiki, Ryou and Imayoshi were already there with him. Taiga willed the fire wall away and exhaled a heavy sigh of exhaustion. He wasn’t used to this; his life in the Seirin temple did not require him to use his powers to such measures. Though a Caller’s powers were not easy to maintain for a long time in the first place.

 

White flags were being raised on both sides, signaling the temporary retreat. Soon the Shuutoku men began to leave the field, walking in the direction they had come from but would not go too far. They would set up camp close by, as would Daiki and his army.

 

“Kagami,” Daiki said, voice weak and raspy, “thank you.”

 

Surprised by such rare courtesy and the genuine tone of voice, Taiga blinked at him and for a moment felt himself at a loss for words. But his surprise did not last long. He simply shrugged and glanced to the side, avoiding those blue eyes.

 

“I didn’t…”

 

 _‘I didn’t do it for you’,_ he’d meant to say but stopped himself. He sighed again and returned his gaze to Daiki.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Eruptor - An explosive weapon, similar to a cannon, that was used by the chinese back in the day. The eruptor fires an explosive that upon impact...well, explodes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS!!! Changed my username so Salakritz, as you see! I 
> 
> Made it in time for AoKaga day. Phew
> 
> Thank you readers for the support, as always! <3

 

Daiki and his men had set up camp a decent distance from the battlefield. As soon as the temporary truce was confirmed, he had collapsed and finally allowed himself to faint from his exhaustion. Ryou had by then already began to tend to him. And the next morning Daiki was much better, almost fully recovered. 

 

Now the next morning he was currently having a meeting in his tent with his generals. Taiga was there as well, standing in the back and listening. He’d decided to stay with the army for now and word had been sent to Satsuki to inform her of yesterday’s outcome. Reinforcement was on its way, with more firearms, soldiers, smiths, doctors, food, weapons and other necessary of equipments. Who knew how long they'd be out there.

 

Taiga did not interfere with the discussion. He had taken Imayoshi’s advice and attended with the purpose of observing Daiki and his leadership. Of course, it also gave him an idea of the future battle and basic knowledge of warfare...but he had yet to decide for himself what to do from here on out. 

 

When everyone were dismissed, Daiki asked for Taiga to stay. It was inevitable since they had not spoken since the incident yesterday; Daiki had been forced to rest for the remains of the evening, after all. 

 

Taiga went up to stand by the table on the opposite side of the Touou lord. He met his gaze and waited for him to speak. There was an expression of something akin to discomfort and embarrassment on Daiki’s face, as if being caught in some tough inner dilemma. 

 

But then he sighed and straightened his posture. 

 

“Thank you for attending today. And again…thank you for yesterday.”

 

Taiga did not know how to handle Daiki like this. He was so used to him being rude and arrogant and so sure of himself. 

 

“I heard your thanks yesterday,” he replied and crossed his arms. Then he added, “But it wasn’t for your sake.”

 

Daiki blinked. 

 

“Then why did you help?” He asked, but doubted that he would like the answer. 

 

“Partly it was for Momoi but mostly for myself.”   
  


He did not understand. 

 

“Yourself?"

 

“I cannot stand the kind of idiocy you showed by riding out to battle in that condition. You would have gotten everyone killed and it would have affected my own conscience. Besides, I have wanted to hit you for a long time.”

 

Daiki raised his hand to the light bruise on his cheek, remembering the slap the Caller had bestowed on him. Yes, definitely not the answer he’d hoped for. But then the corners of his lips twitched and he gave out a row of amused laughter, much to Taiga’s confusion. 

 

“I see. Of course it was something like that.”

 

He should not be surprised at this point. 

 

His chuckles were brought to an abrupt stop when the Caller spoke up with his voice raised and hinted some impatience. 

 

“ _ However,”  _ he said and waited for the other’s full attention, “...I may have misjudged you a little. As stupid as it was, at least you are no coward who lets your men do all the fighting for you. You seem to care for them to a certain extent at least...and for that you have some of my respect.”   
  


To admit such a thing was a blow to his pride and it brought an unwanted amount of embarrassment for his previous behavior. And when he’d said the words he had broken eye contact to glance down at the strategy table.

 

Daiki in return was awestruck for a moment. He had certainly not expected that. Of course, the surprise was a pleasant one and he realized that the fact that he now had some of Taiga’s respect felt important to him. Because Daiki respected him back; the way he had used his powers on the field and being able to do so with such composure and calm. That he had gone out of his way to help him and his men, and the way he’d made Shintarou draw back. How could Daiki not respect him for that? He  _ wanted  _ Taiga to acknowledge him. 

Though as much as it surprised and pleased him, Taiga’s confession also made him smug. For a moment he thought of giving him some snarky remark...but another look on the Caller’s face changed his mind. So instead he nodded and said a simple, “thank you.”

There was plenty of time for teasing him about it later. 

There were more pressing matters to attend for now. And one of them was Taiga’s intentions; Daiki had wondered about this ever since the other showed up yesterday and this was the perfect opportunity to ask. And the more he thought about it, despite his gratitude and relief, it brought him a sense of annoyance. When he spoke he tried to sound civil and calm and he kept his eyes on the map on the table.

 

“Kagami...you could have gotten rid of Midorima yesterday. And his Caller. You’re so powerful and you had them within range.”

“Aomine-”

“You say you want this war to end. If you’d taken them out we could have achieved that faster.”

Daiki had already thanked him, so he was allowed to question him now. He needed to know what the Caller would do next now that he’d saved him. What his intentions were. 

Taiga breathed out a long exhale to keep his temper in check. He then crossed his arms and met the Touou lord’s accusatory look. 

“I have told you that I will not use my powers in any way I don’t want. They are not to be used recklessly.”

“...”

“And I could tell...that they were not bad people.”   
  


This time Daiki lost some of his patience. 

_ ‘How can someone be so naive and stubborn?’ _

“They’re the enemy!”

“ _ Your  _ enemy, not mine. Your brothers have not yet hurt me or any of the people I care about. They have not threatened my village either.”

He gave Daiki a pointed look when uttering the last sentence. 

“W-well, when you put it like  _ that…” _

The reminder was not something he needed; he was already ashamed of himself and his past behavior. Or at least, to a certain extent. And when Taiga used that argument, it was clear that Aomine had done him more harm than Shintarou. Though in his defence, Daiki was not the only one who’d been unpleasant. He had his own reasons and problems to deal with; Taiga had not been the best of guests.

 

“Until they harm me, “ Taiga continued, “I will not consider them my enemies and  _ will not  _ use my powers for slaughter.” 

“I know…” Daiki muttered and was about to let the subject go but then remembered something. 

 

“Wait, they  _ did  _ try to attack you!”

“Tried. But they didn’t harm me, did they? And the one who attacked me was the wind Caller.”

“On Midorima’s command-”

“The wind that met my flames was weak; I could tell that he did not wish to hurt me. I felt no ill intent from his powers.”

Daiki shook his head. 

“I give up.”

This earned him a soft chuckle of amusement, which surprised him and when he looked at Taiga again, there was a small smile on his lips. 

“Good,” the Caller said, “you’re learning.”

 

Taiga was teasing him, but it was not an insult, Daiki could tell. And as he kept looking, the genuine smile on Taiga’s face made him want to smile as well. 

_ 'He looks...different, somehow.' _

Handsome, was the first word that came to mind. Even with his shaggy, unkempt hair, simple yukata and bare feet. Not much about him had changed, but still Daiki thought it had somehow. Before he hadn’t really looked at Taiga properly, so blinded by his excitement and want for his powers. So it was not until now that he realized how attractive the Caller actually was and when that smile had been given to him, he’d felt something that he could not yet place.

When the Caller spoke up he was brought out of his thoughts. 

“Aomine, I’ll stay here for the upcoming battle.”

Daiki blinked, processing, before breaking out in an expression of hopeful surprise. 

“You will? Then-”

“But I have my own reasons. I will fight  _ with  _ you, not  _ for  _ you and by that I mean that I will not do anything I don’t want. I will not let you command me like your soldiers and I will fight in my own way.”

“I understand. But...how  _ will  _ you fight?”

 

“I will use my powers to support you and your men. I will protect the ones I can and prevent as many people as possible from getting killed. If I have to, I may use my fire offensively, but only if it feels right for me. Anything you do that I do not agree on, I cannot help you with.”

 

Daiki would not argue. He’d take whatever help from Taiga he could get. 

He nodded. 

“Do what you want. I will tell the others to make sure they understand as well. No one will stop you.”

Taiga nodded as well. He was about to take his leave when Daiki spoke up behind him on his way out. 

“Wait.”

The Caller looked back over his shoulder. 

“If you are joining the next battle, you must wear something more than that. Some armor.”

He could tell by the way Taiga’s face scrunched up that it was not an agreeable thought to him.

“It is necessary, Kagami. You saw the battlefield for yourself. There will be chaos, with Shuutoku soldiers coming from every direction and firearms will launch at all time from both sides. If you are caught in the middle of it, not even your fire will help you.”

“Neither will armor.”

“More than nothing.”

He was right. Any armor was better than wearing nothing at all. And Taiga would not be able to keep his fire up that long. It would exhaust him. 

“Fine,” he said with a sight, “but I am not wearing those heavy things.”

Daiki nodded. 

“We’ll find something.”

…

“Oh and since you won’t be able to use your powers at all times…”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever held a sword?”

Taiga blinked as he processed the question. Then he gave a small nod. 

“I have. Though only practice swords. Blunt ones.”

Daiki was surprised. He’d asked the question expecting a negative answer; with Taiga’s background both as a Caller and a temple attendant, as well as his reluctance to fighting, he did not seem the type have need for any weaponry skills. Though as unexpected as the answer was, Daiki was very pleased. 

“Good. Then you have some experience at least.”

“Very little. My mother taught me and my brother when we were younger; we practiced a few times a week. But then when our Caller powers began to develop, learning how to control them became our priority.”

Daiki nodded. 

“I’ll ask Susa to train with you. I hope you’re a fast learner; the current truce with Midorima will not last long. In a few days we will go to battle so learn as much as you can until then.”

While Taiga was not too fond of war and fighting, or the fact that he would be out on the battlefield himself, he did like a challenge. And he liked the thought of a baffled Daiki even better. If he could exceed the lord’s expectations, he’d be very pleased with himself and the expression his progress would be greeted with. 

His lips curved into a confident smile and he bore his eyes into Daiki’s. 

“A few days is plenty of time.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and kudo'd last chapter! <3 I always read them!

 

Some distance away from where the battle had taken place the day before, the Shuutoku army had put up camp just like their enemy. After retreating, Shintarou’s prior focus had been to tend to the wounded and get some organisation and structure within the chaos. Said retreat had not been agreeable to him but later that day, when the casualty report was reviewed, he realized its necessity. 

 

Out of all the kinds of Callers, Daiki had gotten himself one who controlled fire. And just in time for Shintarou’s attack. It had been an unpleasant surprise, to be sure, and terrible timing. Daiki was supposed to be an easy target  _ because  _ he lacked a Caller and lay sick in his bed. And then there was Ryouta, who’d promised support in the battle yet given none. It was a bleak situation. 

 

Early that morning the Shuutoku lord called for a meeting with his generals, advisors and wind Caller Takao Kazunari. Though the latter was a bit distracted due to yesterday’s events. Because of it, he was only half listening to the conversations around the table. 

 

“Perhaps we could bargain with them? That Kagami seems reasonable and may have a big influence on Aomine,” said Kimura, one of the generals. Through an informat, they had managed to find out the Caller's name but not much else.

 

Shintarou shook his head. 

 

“I don’t know about Kagami since I know next to nothing about him, but Aomine will not give in so easily. He is not one to listen to reason; the best way to get through to him is by violence. Besides, it is too late to bargain now. Not only is there nothing to bargain _for,_ but it would also be disrespectful to all those who fell in battle yesterday. We came here ready to fight and so we shall.”

 

This part Kazunari  _ had  _ heard. He glanced at the map thoughtfully for a second before glancing at the generals and Shintarou. 

 

“I would rather not fight Kagami though. He seems...decent. He could have finished us off yesterday yet showed mercy.”

 

Shintarou sighed. 

 

“We are at war, Takao. Such thoughts will get yourself killed.”

 

“I know…”

 

“Now that we know Aomine has a fire Caller, however, we must alter our tactics.”

 

He turned to his second in command, Otsubo. 

 

“Is there still no word from Kise?”

 

The older man shook his head. 

 

“Unfortunately not.”

 

“He allowed us passage through his borders to catch Aomine off guard, but that was only half part of our agreement. He was supposed to aid us in the battle.”

 

“Shin...I mean, Midorima-san, he was-”

 

“I am aware, Takao!” Shintarou snapped irritably. He hadn’t meant to; the current situation and yesterday’s outcome had put pressure and stress on him. When he realized the tone with which he had spoken, as well as the look on Kazunari’s face, he lowered his voice.   

 

“However, his injury does not prevent him from sending his army to us. Or the part of it that was promised. He has generals and a Caller to handle the fight for him. Even Aomine went out to battle himself despite his condition; Kise is no less weak physically.”

 

He did not utter it to the others, but Shintarou held a certain respect and admiration for his brothers. Now, however, it had grown for Aomine. He’d always thought the man to be an incompetent and unsuitable lord, but his actions from the battle and will to fight with his men was impossible  _ not  _ to respect. And as Kazunari had pointed out eariler, Kagami seemed to be a decent person and had spoken well of Aomine. That in itself was something worthy of respect. 

 

“There will be more battles against Aomine, Midorima,” Otsubo said insistently, “and if Kise is a man of his word, he will aid us then. Words travel fast; other Miracles might be aware of his injury and will use that to their advantage. As you did with Aomine.”

 

“...”

 

“He must put himself and his lands before anything else.”

 

“Then why not attack him first? Or both? Him and Aomine are both weakened,” Miyaji, the second general suggested. 

 

To this Shintarou shook his head. 

 

“We cannot split our forces now. A third is already fighting by the eastern border and we are still waiting for a report. It may have been a possibility in the past but it is different now. Aomine's reinforcement has probaby already arrived from Touou,” Shintarou muttered, suddenly feeling tired. He took his gaze off the map on the table and looked up at his generals. 

 

“And now he has a powerful Caller by his side. One that controls fire. You saw it first hand on the field.”

 

Indeed they had. Nearly the whole Shuutoku army had and no doubt had it affected them in ways that weren't beneficial. 

 

“Fire is a destructive force. However, that is not what makes this Caller so dangerous.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It is the fact that Kagami can control it with such ease and calm. Fire responds to anger, I have read, yet I detected no such thing in him. It is  _ because  _ he is so calm that he is dangerous.”

Kazunari agreed. That was precisely why Taiga was such a threat. Fire was at its most dangerous when the Caller experienced anger; yet Taiga’s flames had been so hot and powerful despite not being fueled by said emotion. 

 

As a fellow Caller, Kazunari could tell that he had a strong connection to his element and could control it with much ease. And as Shintarou had pointed out, fire was destructive and difficult to control. Many fire Callers learned that the hard way. 

 

_ 'Was it always so easy for you, Kagami?' _

 

Wind could be destructive, just like any force of nature, but was considerably easier to control. It was connected to the feeling of liberation and freedom and when the Caller in question experienced a relieved calm. In Kazunari’s case, it was the joy he felt when he had the freedom to make a choice that felt right to him __ regardless of the consequences. That was when he was the most powerful. To use his powers to protect Shintarou, to aid him and his cause, was what he considered the right choice for him. He was _free_ to make that choice and Shintarou would never force anything on him. 

 

But…

 

He had not met a Caller like Kagami until now. He could tell that he was similar in his beliefs. Kazunari did not care about the war; if the lord he served ended up on the throne he would be happy for him, but it was not the thing that drove him. Shintarou may just as well give in and leave the war behind, and Kazunari would be just as happy. He’d met Kise’s Caller before, and Akashi’s. But none of them had affected him like Kagami had. 

 

“Takao.”

 

Having been so lost in his own thoughts, Kazunari had not noticed the dismissal of the meeting and missed the first two times that Shintarou addressed him. When he heard the other call his name with higher voice that held hints of irritation, he shook his head to clear his mind and looked up. 

 

“Ah, sorry. Is the meeting over?” He asked but needed no answer as he looked around the room that was now nearly empty. Only him and Shintarou remained. 

 

“It is. I must ask you about how you plan to fight Kagami with your powers. As we both saw, your wind only fueled his flames.” 

 

With a tired sigh the Shuutoku lord fell back in his seat and tilted his head back, awaiting the Caller’s answer. At this moment the situation seemed rather bleak. 

 

Kazunari studied him in silence whilst considering the question. There was no easy solution to this; they’d had the element of surprise on their side and an advantage in preparation and numbers. But now because of Taiga’s disruption, Daiki would be given time to regroup and await reinforcement. The next time they fought, they would be on more equal terms. And Kazunari would be facing the fire Caller. 

 

He exhaled a long breath and slowly made his way up to the lord. 

 

“Callers are not invincible, Shin-chan. I have told you several times, haven’t I?”

 

Shintarou blinked his eyes open and looked up at Kazunari who now stood in front of his seated form. The answer had been too vague and not what he really wanted to hear, but before he made his annoyance known, he was greeted by a gentle smile which caused him to remain silent and his own expression softened. 

 

Instead he said, his voice low and tired, “I cannot be defeated here. I must defeat Akashi.”

 

Kazunari went around him and began to massage his shoulders. 

 

“I know. But if you cannot defeat Aomine here, then you certainly will not be able to defeat Akashi.”

 

“Mm.”

 

Again Shintarou’s eyes fell closed. He relaxed his body and enjoyed the deft fingers working his tense shoulders. 

 

“I think fighting against Kagami will be a matter of endurance. No matter how skillful a Caller is, or how well they can control their element, it is always exhausting to use the powers for a longer time. Nature is unpredictable and not meant to bend for such purposes and that is as much true for Kagami as it is for me. If we both use our powers defensively or offensively, one of us will cave in the end and to me it seems as though he has less experience using his powers in war than me. With me and a few of our best soldiers I am sure we can tire him out.”

 

“Yes,” Shintarou agreed while staring up at the ceiling, “I agree with you. However, we do not yet know all that he is capable of. If he can smother your wind and disrupt cannons, just imagine what more inconveniences he could cause. Not to mention the range he can reach; we are fighting on plains...it is as advantageous to him as it is to you.”

 

Kazunari let go of Shintarou’s shoulders and went back around his chair. Though this time he did not stop there and instead opted to seat himself in his lord’s lap. Shintarou blinked, eyes widening and a blush crossing his face.

 

“T-Takao! What if someone suddenly comes in or hears us?” He exclaimed in a hushed tone and glanced at the flap of the tent that was thankfully closed. 

 

“Just relax a little, Shin-chan. I just want to sit here with you for a little while.”

 

It had been a busy couple of weeks and during this time there had simply not been enough time for them to be intimate in any way. And it was in such times that Kazunari resented this war and wished it to be over and done with as quickly as possible. Sometimes he’d make these thoughts known to the Shuutoku lord...and sometimes even try and convince him to just give it all up. That there were more pleasant and meaningful things in life. But alas, his attempts always resulted in failure. 

 

Kazunari closed the gap between their lips and much to his pleasant surprise, Shintarou did not push him away. 

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter chapter this time, sort of a prelude to the battle i suppose, which will start in the next chapter. Gods give me strength...

 

 

Taiga had been training with Susa for the rest of the morning. Four hours of learning ways to parry, to strike and how to make best use of one’s footwork. It was not much, but with such scarce time on their hands they had to make the most of it. As soon as Taiga accepted Daiki’s offer about training, the two of them had gone to find some suitable gear and then get ahold of the second general. 

 

Taiga now donned a new outfit that to him was rather uncomfortable. He’d refused to wear heavy armor and thus been given a lighter set of gear. Chest, feet, shoulders, hands and arms; all of them encased in brown leather with small iron studs for better protection. Beneath it all he wore loose-fitted pants and two layers of shirt.

 

It was definitely better than the armor the soldiers wore -free from heavy plates and scales- but because Taiga was so used to wear his plain yukata and walk with his feet bare, even this was not to his liking. But due to its necessity it would have to do. 

 

Daiki had found it amusing, taking a certain amount of delight in Taiga’s obvious discomfort. With a teasing smirk he’d told him that he would get used to it eventually. 

 

For the first two hours of his training, Taiga had been given a blunt sword like he was used to. It was to be used against Susa who during their sparring would evaluate his skill. And once those two first hours had served their purpose, Susa surmised that Taiga’s swordsmanship was decent. His reflexes and instincts had come to him rather quickly, his mind and body alike remembering previous training with Alex and Tatsuya. 

 

“You are quick to react, your reflexes are good enough and with your physique you deal heavy swings. Your stamina is decent too. However, your footwork needs improvement as does your overall handling with the sword itself. I will teach you some tricks that are sure to be of good use to you,” was Susa’s final opinion and Taiga took no offence to it. He agreed wholeheartedly. 

 

It was after this that he was given a real sword. A sharp edge and even sharper tip. While he did greet it with some excitement, he hoped he would not have to use it for the intended purpose. For all the sparring against his brother and the training from Alex, Taiga had no experience with using swords in a real battle and neither had he killed with one. His powers became priority once they bloomed and thus his swordsmanship put on hold. The purpose of Alex’s training was defensive in the first place; she wanted him and Tatsuya to be well enough in combat to defend the temple and village from bandits. 

 

This sword he now held in his hand he viewed as a tool of defense for when his powers went out; if he could parry strikes of enemies and disarm them he would prefer that to killing them. The latter option he would only do if there was no other choice. A last resort. He’d agreed to join the fight, but on his own terms. He would be fighting his own way and now had a new purpose; one that he’d keep to himself for now. 

 

For the other two hours Taiga was told to practice his swings and accuracy. This was done on wooden logs and sacks of sand. Susa stood behind him to give instructions and advice. However, eventually he had to leave. As one of Daiki’s generals, he had duties to attend and with the upcoming battle, there was little time to be wasted. He left Taiga with some common soldiers to assist him. 

 

Meanwhile Aomine had been walking around the camp with Imayoshi, going through provisions, making arrangements and preparations and discussing strategy. There were still things that needed to be done but they were becoming more and more ready for the next battle. When the truce was made, there was no agreement on when they would be facing each other again but it would definitely not be today and most likely not tomorrow. Both sides needed to rest and regroup properly...because who knew how many times they’d have to fight.  

 

Daiki personally wanted it to be over as soon as possible. That morning during the meeting with his generals and advisors, he’d expressed his opinion that they should strike soon and hard. But there were those who disagreed. Even though he was the highest command and the lord of Touou, he needed to listen to given counsel in order to keep the support and respect from his men. No one wanted to follow a foolish and selfish leader. He already possessed just enough of those traits for it to be tolerable, after all. 

 

“We will have another meeting tonight,” he told Imayoshi, a bit tired, as they came to a halt in front of the makeshift training grounds where Taiga and a few soldiers were sparring. The two of them watched in a moment of silence before Imayoshi made one of his thoughts known. 

 

“What of Kagami? What part will he play in the battle?”

 

“I am not sure yet. He has agreed to fight, but only in his own way. He will not obey any orders he finds wrong and at the moment I cannot refuse him that. We need him.”

 

Imayoshi hummed thoughtfully. 

 

“He seems to be a decent swordsman.”

 

To this Daiki agreed. It was some relief that the Caller seemed able to fend for himself using something other than his powers. Though the latter was definitely going to be more useful. And as soon as the thought crossed him, his general continued. 

 

“He will be more powerful with his fire, though. As skilled as he appears with the sword, there is a difference between sparring and actual war. He has no experience.”

 

“I know,” Daiki said with a sigh, “we will discuss it later during the meeting. Kagami will be there too.”

 

With a nod Imayoshi then took his leave to discuss some matters with Susa. 

Daiki made his way towards Taiga and once he was close enough, the soldiers noticed him and bowed. 

 

He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and said, “Go get something to eat; there is stew being served by Ryou at the west side of the encampment.”

 

Hungry and eager to get a taste of Ryou’s splendid cooking, the soldiers scurried off. 

 

Taiga set his sword aside with a sigh. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms, tired and a bit sore. 

 

“You are not overdoing it, I hope. You need to be in good shape for the battle,” Daiki said with a hint of caution, but it faded when he was greeted by one of those cocky smiles. 

 

“I won’t tire that easily.”

 

Daiki scoffed. 

 

“So I’ve heard about idiots.”

 

“Excuse me? I don’t want to be called that by  _ you _ !”

 

“Anyway, I think that is enough for today. Have some food with me in my tent.”

 

Having still expected Daiki to continue their banter, it took a little longer for Taiga to process the invitation. He blinked, surprised by the offer and forgot about the insult that had been thrown his way. 

 

“Fine,” he said with a nod instead and found himself too tired to argue with the Touou lord anyway. He was rather hungry too, after all. 

 

When they made it to Daiki’s private tent there was already food on the table; Ryou’s famous beef stew, some bread, fruit and tea to drink. The mere smell of it made Taiga’s mouth water and as with everything else, he didn’t wait for Daiki’s approval and quickly took a seat to begin eating. Daiki rolled his eyes, not surprised by this behavior. He figured that no matter what, he wouldn’t be able to use his authority on the fire Caller.

 

_ ‘He will always do whatever he wants.’ _

 

And for now he was fine with that. 

 

“This is delicious!” Taiga said halfway into his meal, which had not taken very long. 

Daiki ate with some more restraint but could not help but find the sight of the Caller’s enthusiasm amusing...and perhaps a little bit adorable. Easily excited and easy to please, like a child. It was quite the contrast to the Taiga he’d seen so far. And as he looked at him a bit more, Taiga reminded him of a squirrel with those puffed up cheeks of his. 

 

“It is. Ryou is quite a skilled cook. Though an even better healer, so I can’t let him work in the kitchen all day. Sometimes when things are calm and easy he likes to help there, though.”

 

“I see. Well, I need to thank him for the meal later.”

 

Daiki grunted his response and the two of them resumed eating. Though during the meal they did engage in some conversation every now and then. 

 

“Was the training useful?” 

 

“I think so.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Well, Susa taught me some useful techniques and it was a good way for my body to remember how to handle a sword. I do not mean to brag but I did rather well against those soldiers of yours.” 

 

As good as that sounded, Daiki could not bring himself to be too impressed about it. His expression was serious when he answered the Caller’s words. 

 

“And on the battlefield? Will you be able to do  _ rather well  _ against Midorima’s men? Will you be able to use your sword against them?They won’t be as nice as those two you fought today. And they will not hold back.”

 

“I know that-”

 

“Kagami, let me tell you something. As much as I loathe him, Midorima is to a certain degree right about honor having no place in war. I don’t agree with the way he attacked us, of course and I would not use such a cowardly strategy...but honor and pride only go so far. When it comes to life and death, among such chaos that you saw on the field, there is no right or wrong.”

 

“...”

 

“Midorima’s men will not only fight for him, but for their own survival as well. They will be desperate and do anything to live, understand? If you hesitate, they will kill you. So drop this righteous mindset of yours.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I have to slaughter every soldier I come across. I told you, I’ll fight in my own way. And maybe we can reason with Midorima...or his Caller! He seemed-”

 

Daiki shook his head. 

 

“Enough of this. I’ve said what I wanted to say about that. Now, we are having another meeting in a few hours. I would like you to be there as we will be discussing the upcoming battle.”

 

Taiga put his chopsticks down just as Daiki finished the last sentence, deeming himself full. He sighed. 

 

“Again?”

 

“It’s important, Kagami. You must be there when we inform of our strategy.”

 

“Oh, you have one?”

 

“Imayoshi and I were discussing it earlier. But we need to make some alterations and figure out your role in this.”

 

Taiga didn’t like these meetings. Not only were they dull, but he didn’t like the way Daiki and the generals spoke about the war and the soldiers. Anything that had to do with the war itself frustrated him. But he had chosen to stay and it was necessary for him to attend the meetings and be aware of whatever strategies they would be using. 

 

“I will be there,” he said and stood from the table. Without another word he left the tent and on his way to Ryou, whom he wanted to thank for the meal, Daiki’s words stuck with him. 

 

He knew all that. He knew that war was messy and ugly, with no right or wrong when it came to it...but he wasn’t fighting to make Daiki emperor and he wouldn’t risk his life in some stupid way just for that. And no matter what anyone said, Taiga wouldn’t do anything that went against his own beliefs. If he died, at least it would because he did what he thought was right. 

 

However, the fact that Daiki was so aware of the reality of war and the way he had spoken about it made him more respectable in Taiga’s eyes. He still found the Touou lord to be a selfish idiot just like his brothers, but perhaps a little less of an idiot than he considered him before. 

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Damn. Chapter. It's been driving me crazy for a long time now and I've lost count on how many times I've re written it! So in the end I just thought 'screw it'. Wääähh! Writing about war is not as fun as I had hoped. 
> 
> I've said this before but i must say it again, DON'T expect a lot of brilliant, realistic war strategies. Sure, the war is a big factor of the story, but it's not what I will put all the focus on. I will try my best to be quicker with the next chapter, it is the future ones I look forward to writing. I am sorry in advance!

 

The black panther of Touou and the green eagle of Shuutoku. The two banners fluttered in the winds that seemed to carry the same omniousity and tension as the atmosphere between the two lords. A foreboding, chilly breeze of what yet had to come.

 

They both knew today wouldn’t be the only battle on this field. Excluding that day of the surprise attack, this was the first but certainly not last fight. For the few upcoming days, maybe weeks, it was all they’d be doing. Fighting. They also knew that today would be all about testing the waters, to discover each other’s strategies and weaknesses as well as finding ways to counter them. 

 

The difference this time was the more equal terms. No surprise attack, no huge gaps in numbers and equipment and this time a Caller on each side. Shintarou would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried; not only was Daiki a skilled warrior by himself and had competent generals by his side, but he now had a powerful fire Caller in his grasp; one who also may well be able to best Kazunari. Daiki’s most evident weakness, apart from his hotheaded nature, had always been the fact that he didn’t _have_ a Caller. Because of it, him and Atsushi had been considered the easier targets by the rest of the Miracles and thus not been paid as much attention.  

 

But it was different now and it worried him. 

 

 _‘I cannot fall here. I must defeat Akashi,’_ he thought to himself almost desperately and clenched his teeth at a certain memory of a crushing defeat he’d once suffered at the hands of his younger half-brother. A crushing, humiliating defeat in which he was spared.

 

He was currently seated on his brown horse, fully armored and watching from a hill over the wide landscape ahead. Daiki’s troupes could be seen in the distance as they too readied themselves on the other side. 

 

Kazunari stood next to him and recognized the hints of internal struggle on his face. He’d known the Shuutoku lord long enough to learn how to read him. He wanted to say something, to comfort him, but with the generals and soldiers all around them he held back. It wouldn’t do to make him look weak and distressed in front of them. Shintarou had to be strong and composed right now, more than anyone. Otherwise it would affect the morale which in turn would affect the whole battle for the worse on their part. 

 

On the other side Daiki was preparing himself. Just like his half-brother, he was nervous and anxious. He’d be a fool not to be; war wasn’t something one grew accustomed to so easily. While he was well aware of the purpose of today’s battle and that it was only the first of several, he still wanted them to be as few as possible. He was eager to get this whole war against Shintarou over with because if it dragged on too long, Ryouta may recover and send troops to aid Shintarou as per the agreement. He couldn’t handle them both at the same time no matter how skilled his soldiers and generals were. And something that he and his generals agreed on, was that the Shuutoku lord was likely to wait for that opportunity, expecting it even, and thus a long lasting war between the two of them was advantageous to him.  

 

During the meetings of strategy, Daiki’s generals had advised him not to be too hasty. Rushing into things would only lead to foolish mistakes and casualties that they could not afford. However, they could not lie too idle either; they had to move before Kaijou forces arrived. Perhaps they were already on their way. 

 

Daiki exhaled a long sigh. 

 

“Well, at least the Shuutoku troops were stopped in the east,” he then said, more as a comfort to himself but not unheard by Susa and Imayoshi who were standing on either side of him. They shared his relief on that with a nod. 

 

“Indeed.”

 

Last night a letter had arrived, bringing good news from the generals in the eastern forts. The third of Shintarou’s army that had stormed the garrisons had failed; a portion had fallen in battle and the other half retreated. The generals and soldiers were ordered to stay and continue their guard, even though having them here on the field would increase their chances of victory. 

 

Daiki took his eyes off the horizon and looked over his shoulder where an indifferent Taiga stood, arms crossed over his chest. It was quite amusing to see him so calm in this situation and Daiki found himself unable to smile the slightest bit. Amusing, but reassuring. 

 

“You remember the plan I hope, Kagami,” he said despite already knowing the answer. 

 

Taiga was slow to look at him and with the same indifference on his face he replied, “Of course.”

 

“Remember, if it becomes too much for you then don’t push yourself. No one expects too much with your lack of experience.”

 

It was nonsense, of course. Taiga was an important asset to him now even with the minimal experience on the field. But he felt like he had to take that golden opportunity to tease the Caller a little because it may well be his last. Taiga was prideful and loathed to be slighted and ordered around. Much to his delight, he received the reaction he’d hoped for. 

 

“I can handle it!” Taiga snapped with a sharp glare. 

 

Just like Daiki, Taiga wanted this over with quickly. After a long meeting in the strategy tent yesterday, they had finally agreed on their first strategy. Just like the battle itself, today was all about testing the waters on his part; what he could do with his powers, the duration of them, how to put them to best possible use and how Shintarou would counter against them. 

 

The only thing that may cause him some worry was, no matter what he told Daiki, the limits of his abilities. He had not used them to such a degree that he would today and had spent many hours meditating. His experience with using them in war was non existent in comparison to Kazunari whom he would most likely be facing one of these upcoming days. 

 

“You just worry about yourself. I will not save you again even if you beg me to,” he continued and softened his frown into a smirk of his own. He waited for no response and turned back to look over the field. 

 

Had it been a few weeks ago, Daiki would have been appalled by this insolence. But because he’d grown to know and respect Taiga better, he did not mind as much. 

 

So he merely scoffed and also turned back. 

 

“Imayoshi, is everything in order?”

 

“Yes. We are ready to start any time.”  


Daiki nodded. 

 

“Then we shall do so now. Give the order to attack. And Kagami, make yourself ready.”

  


 

 

Four days. That was how long the battle had lasted so far. Four long, intense and seemingly never ending days of blood, death, fire and wind. At this point Taiga was very tempted to just leave it all and go back to Seirin, promise be damned. 

 

So far the whole battle had been a constant back and forth affair. 

 

_Day 1_

 

On the first day Touou had quickly gained the upper hand; taking advantage of Shintarou’s low opinion of Daiki’s intellect and hot temper despite his skills as a warrior. Many times in their shared past he had refered to Daiki as a ‘mindless brute’ who only acted upon his emotions and impulses. Quick to anger and eager to show off. Imagine his dismay when the Touou lord did neither. 

 

Instead Taiga had incapitated the firearms and archers, luring them out by a cavalry charge. It ended with Shuutoku’s withdrawal for a damage control and regrouping of the remaining forces. 

 

_Day 2_

 

The second day did not go as smoothly. Kazunari managed to keep Taiga’s fire at bay with his own powers; as agreed upon during a prior strategy meeting, he created a strong whirlwind that was faster than how much fire Taiga could generate. He also aimed for the grass and soil which in turn gave the flames little leverage to grasp onto. It did not last too long though, as such force took a lot of energy on Kazunari’s part. It was, however, enough to gain advantage enough and Shuutoku pushed forward farther into Touou territory. 

 

So Taiga had had no choice but to use his powers more defensively and assist wherever he could. There had been times when the winds actually did fan his fire, but not in enough amounts. 

 

_Day 3_

 

The third day began as it had ended the day before. Shuutoku had pushed forward. After the destruction of Kazunari’s attack the day before, Touou had had no choice but to retreat farther back and thus allowed the enemy to come forward. With the city not too far away behind them, they’d be backed into a corner if this kept up. 

 

This also meant an increase in close combat between the two armies. Taiga’s mission had been to continue targeting the archers and keep an eye on Kazunari to search for weaknesses. Not that he had to; he was well aware of those already as they were the same for him. But it was also true that some attacks from a Caller could not be stopped. This was a matter of endurance and will…

 

...the latter, unfortunately, Taiga realized that Kazunari had a lot more of. 

 

More determination than Taiga had, which was a dangerous thing in itself. He could feel Kazunari’s emotions through his winds. There was a genuine will to fight and protect the soldiers but even more so when it concerned Shintarou. Unlike Taiga, Kazunari was ready to sacrifice himself for this war and his loyalty to his lord was unconditional. His reason to fight seemed to be more selfless. He suspected that was why Kazunari’s whirlwind had bested his fire on the second day.

 

But Taiga could also feel the doubt, even more so today. Just like his fire, Kazunari’s wind -while certainly strong and dangerous- was lacking when it came to the desire to hurt or destroy. And while he knew he should use that to his advantage, Taiga’s own doubts grew and several times he’d asked himself: _how can I fight against that?_

 

If Kazunari did not truly wish to hurt him, then how could _he_ possibly hurt _him_? He didn’t know Kazunari but he seemed like a decent person.

 

This had caused an argument between Taiga and Daiki. 

 

The Touou lord had been quick to notice the change in Taiga’s powers. Or rather, the decrease in them. The fire weakened much too fast than usual, the tall flaring walls shrinking and struggling until only embers remained. Taiga hadn’t meant for it to happen, but his inner conflict was affecting his performance.

_“Tch, what is with you, Kagami?”_

 

_Taiga turned toward the Touou lord with a scowl, not liking the town with which he was talked to._

 

_“I am not feeling it. I cannot continue.”_

 

_Daiki dismounted his horse and closed the distance between them with brisk, vexed strides._

 

_“What is that supposed to mean?”_

 

_“It means I do not have the motivation.”_

 

_Appalled by the answer, Daiki grabbed the collar of Taiga’s tunic and yanked him forward._

 

_“Motivation? We’re in the middle of a battle, Kagami! Look at my soldiers down there! That should be your motivation. You were doing fine yesterday and the day before that.”_

 

_Taiga sighed and turned away from those accusative eyes._

 

_“I need a moment.”_

 

_“So does everyone else but we don’t have that luxury. This is war!”_

 

_“You don’t say!” This time Taiga snapped, “I know that, idiot! How could I forget this stupid war you started?”_

 

_“Watch it-”_

 

 _“No, you watch it, Aomine. Remember what we agreed on; I will not do anything I don’t feel like doing, even if it is against your orders. Right now I do not have enough will in me to use my fire! Leave it at that!”_   


Of course, Daiki had _not_ left it at that. He continued to provoke Taiga until sparks were emitting from said Caller’s fists. 

 

_“Heh. Look at that. You still have it in you.”_

 

 _“I am warning you, Aomine. Stop_ **_angering_ ** _me so much!”_

 

_Daiki’s grin fell and his expression changed into a serious and determined one._

 

_“If that is what it takes to make your powers useful, then so be it.”_

 

 _“Idiot, if I lose control because of you, it is_ **_you_ ** _who will get hurt.”_

 

 _“Do you think I care? We are at_ **_war_ ** _, Kagami!”_

 

_Taiga lifted one of his hands to slap Daiki’s away from his collar. He took a step back and snapped._

 

_“You don’t say! How could I ever forget this idiotic war you started?”_

 

_“Watch it-”_

 

 _“No,_ **_you_ ** _watch it Aomine! Remember what we agreed on; I fight my own way and will not do anything I do not want.”_

 

_“Tch…”_

 

_“Now I’m telling you-”_

 

_“Why do you not have the will? Are you tired? Well, so is everyone else. Or are you scared? I didn’t take you for a coward!”_

 

Before things could get any further, Imayoshi had intervened. With a hand on Daiki’s shoulder he had urged him to calm down and reminded him of the importance of his appearance. Soldiers had been observing the argument and upon noticing, Daiki realized his foolishness. Still bitter, he managed out an apology but did not wait for Taiga to reply. Instead he got back up on his horse and joined the battlefield himself, among his soldiers in order to prevent the general morale to lower any further. 

 

_Taiga breathed out a long sigh, closing his eyes for a moment and trying to calm down. When he opened them again there was a determined gleam in them._

 

_“I will go with him. He may get himself close to death again if I don’t.”_

 

For the second time since meeting Daiki, Taiga felt that respect and admiration for his determination to fight himself. He was a skilled warrior of the sword and while it was obvious he preferred to trust his own abilities rather than his soldiers, Taiga could see that the Touou lord’s presence had an inspiring and motivating effect. It was admittedly an impressive thing to behold and for a time it fueled his fire enough to at least inflict some damage and protect a portion of the soldiers. 

 

_Day 4_

On the fourth day there had been more of Taiga’s previous dilemma and once again he could feel that the same went for Kazunari. The two of them were lacking in that day’s battle, instead the majority of the conflict was fought between the soldiers on each side. Touou had manged to push forward a bit and for a while gained the advantage. 

 

* * *

 

_Day 4 - Late afternoon_

 

“You’re not eating,” Daiki said and glanced up at the fire Caller who stood with his arms crossed over his chest and seemed lost in thought. 

 

The two of them were in Daiki’s tent, supposed to share a meal on the lord’s wishes. 

 

“I don’t like this.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Taiga looked at him, now frowning. 

 

“This.” He gestured towards the table with food, then around the whole tent. 

 

“How can we be allowed to relax like this every evening when so many have passed away these past few days? Truce? Soldiers fought for you and now they lay dead out there.”  


“We need to rest after such a long day of fighting and so does Midorima. We're of no use to anyone if we’re exhausted and unable to fight. As for the soldiers, they fought bravely but you cannot expect all of them to survive.”

 

“It’s _war_ Aomine! You and Midorima treat it as a game! You make up all these rules like children playing around and when you get too tired you call it a day and go home.”

 

Daiki narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“What?”  


“When we left the battlefield today I looked at them...their dead bodies. I don’t think it’s fair.”

 

“Do you think I don’t know that? I am grateful to those who fought for me and respect them, but they knew the risks when they joined my army. Every warrior knows that.”

 

“But instead of retiring to your tent and withdraw from the battle every evening, why not continue to fight and just end it all? You said it yourself, Kise may come and assist Midorima any day. You want to end this quickly, yet-”

 

“You did not have much to say about this during the meetings.”

 

“That was days ago. I am sick and tired of this fighting and death. I thought it would end sooner.”

 

 _I thought_ **_I_ ** _would be able to end it sooner and save so many more._

 

"Why not just duel with Midorima and get it over with?"

 

“We’re not talking any more about this.”

 

“...”

 

Daiki took another bite of his food but Taiga remained standing. There was, however, one matter that the lord wanted to discuss. 

 

“What happened today? Why did you lose the will to fight _again_?”

 

He saw how Taiga tensed and grew impatient when he didn’t answer. 

 

“Kagami.”

 

“Because Takao doesn’t really want to fight me or kill anyone. And his winds are growing weaker, even when he is rested and has energy left.”

 

“And that affected you? Is that why you lost motivation the first time too?”

 

Taiga nodded, then scowled when he heard the Touou lord sigh. He took an insistent step towards the table, feeling a need to defend himself. 

 

 “Honestly, I understand him! The longer this goes on the more useless it seems to me. It’s tiresome.”  


“This again? Kagami, if he is weakening then we must take advantage of it. Besides, your involvement in this fight has saved many soldiers' lives. It’s not useless. And surely you weren’t so naive before this battle started that there wouldn’t be many casualties? You keep reminding me that we are at war; well, I am telling you the same thing. People have died and more people **will** die.”

 

“Of course I knew that from the start! But to actually see it for myself is different...”

 

Daiki looked down at his plate and had an internal debate whether he should utter what his mind urged him to say or not. And in the end he decided that it was necessary. 

 

“That being said, I would feel more at ease with you there. So please, continue to fight with me. We need you.”

 

While those last words were true, what he really meant was ‘ **_I_ ** _need you’,_ but he was too proud to say such things yet. Taiga was not fooled though, and could read his embarrassed expression. He knew it took a lot from Daiki to even say as much as he had.

 

“I will,” he said with another sigh. 

 

What else could he do, really, when Daiki asked him like that? He’d also promised Momoi to look after him and his own pride wouldn't allow him to go back on his word. 

 

Though...that certainly didn’t mean he had to like it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * in ancient china, it was common for archers to fight on horse driven chariots.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi this fic is a lot tougher than I first thought it would be. Or at least this arc, as I'm more inclined to write on future chapters xD I'm gonna try and wrap this arc up within the next few chapters and for now they will be shorter like this one just to make things easier. Next one will contain lots of word vomit, i'm sure. (Also I'm working on new projects I shouldn't but plot bunnies are everywhere.)
> 
> "Hope it won't take another month for the next update", I said last time. No, it didn't. It took two.

 

“They are pushing us back.”

 

“Not as much as they probably had planned.”

 

“Still, these are not favorable results.” 

 

Shintarou took his thoughtful gaze of the large map on the table and looked up at one of his generals. 

 

“Otsubo, what are the most recent losses?”

 

“Today roughly 500 soldiers fell in battle. We have lost most of our firearms, the archers’ chariots are burned to the ground and a big portion of the archers themselves are becoming demoralized. About 200 horses, half our food supply...”

 

The list went on. And as Shintarou kept listening, the more impatient and irritable he became.

 

“Is there no word from Kise?”

 

“Unfortunately not.”   
  


Shintaoru closed his eyes for a brief second and inhaled a long breath, trying to keep his temperament in check. 

 

“What is his healer doing? Aomine was wounded in their battle as well, yet he is well enough to be on the field himself. It is not unlikely that he has changed his mind in assisting us; his wound is no longer a valid excuse.”

 

“...”

 

“If that is the case then we must speed things up. We have lost too much time and resources already. The sooner the better.”

 

He sighed. 

 

“We will divide the archers and have them create a flank. This must be done before Aomine’s troops are ready, they will stay hidden behind the hills on each side of the field. We will aim for Aomine, if we can take him out we win.”

 

“Yes.”

 

_ ‘I shouldn’t have agreed on a fair battle’,  _ he thought to himself bitterly. His opinion was that there was no such thing as fair in war. They were won through tactics and scheming, catching the opponent off guard. But he’d allowed his pride and honor be questioned by Kagami and be compared to Aomine. He hadn’t been able to accept that someone like his hotheaded half brother could be considered better than him. 

 

_ ‘I must defeat Akashi.’ _

 

He couldn’t waste more time here. And he refused to suffer any more significant losses against  _ Aomine  _ of all people. 

 

“Dismissed,” he said and watched his generals leave, then added when he noticed the withdrawal of a certain person, “not you, Takao.”

 

Kazunari, his back currently turned against the Shuutoku lord, tensed and stilled right on the spot. For a moment he did not move but when nothing more was said he gave in and with his head hung low approached the table. 

 

It wasn’t until he stopped by its side that Shintarou began talking. 

 

“I have noticed a decrease in your abilities. What is the matter?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“No games, Takao! I am perfectly serious. Your abilities are lacking and you tire much quicker. Yesterday you managed to keep Kagami’s fire under control but today you have barely done anything.”   
  


“I am trying. Really, I want us to win... _ you  _ to win. I wish we could finish this quickly and be on our way.”

 

“But?”

 

Kazunari sighed and looked at Shintarou for the first time since entering the tent. 

 

“You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“I told you before, didn’t I? Despite being aligned with different elements, Callers are able to read each other through their abilities. Kagami’s fire cannot hurt him because he has no desire to be burned and the same goes for other people. His flames will either be snuffed out or touch the person in question without burning them. Just like that, my wind is the same.”

 

“You had no will to fight then?”   
  


Irritated, Kazunari gave the Shuutoku lord a sharp look. 

 

“Don’t say it like that. You make it sound as if it’s so easy even when you don’t know at all what it is like.”

 

Taken aback by the sudden bite, Shintarou blinked behind his lenses and said nothing. It was so different from Kazunari’s usual cheerful and supportive character. Perhaps he had gone too far. 

 

“Kagami is conflicted. That is what I felt through his fire. He despises this war and he is not as close to Aomine as I am to you. He really does not have a reason strong enough to bring out the full potential of his powers.”

 

And then it was their short confrontation the day Taiga had saved Daiki. 

 

_ “Do you not find this war ridiculous? Is it worth using your powers for?” _

 

And he’d looked at him with something akin to pity and disappointment. 

 

It was clear that Kagami’s loyalty to Aomine and the Touou army was conditional. He did things his own way and would leave the field if he felt like it. But still…

 

Why  _ was  _ he here? If he hated it so much, why did he participate in the first place?

 

“Takao, I have said it before, but you must not let yourself be affected by-”

 

“I know! I said I’m trying. I just hate to fight other Callers, especially those with…”

 

“With what?”

 

Again Kazunari sighed, this time with more frustration. 

 

“With similar beliefs as me.”

 

“You have fought Akashi’s and Kise’s-”

 

“It’s not the same. They _like_ battle and they want Akashi on the throne. They see it as their purpose and would be glad to die for him. And Kasamatsu is bound by honor, by _duty_ and will fight for Kise no matter what. But Kagami is different.”

 

Shintarou stood from his seat and approached the other. When he stopped in front of him he spoke with a softer voice. 

 

“And you? Do you not want  _ me  _ on the throne? To win what we have been fighting for?”

 

Looking up through his bangs, Kazunari was relieved to see the equally soft expression that observed him. 

 

“I just want you to live. I do not care about the throne at all; as long as we can continue to live together, I am happy. That is my reason to fight.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

With a sudden blush blooming out on his cheeks, Kazunari averted his eyes to the side. 

 

“Are you really going to make me say it?”

 

“I will not make you do anything. You value your freedom of choice, do you not?”

 

Kazunari nodded. 

 

“You’ve done well these past few days...and I appreciate it. I will never force you to do anything, just like I promised that time.”

 

Kazunari smiled and leaned in to the gentle touch. They had not been together since the battle started, four days without a proper conversation or exchange of affectionate words. And it was in times like these that the wind Caller wished that he’d never fallen in love with Midorima Shintarou. He longed for the war to end, whether Shintarou won or lost he did not care as long as he made it out alive. Though what he wanted the most was a long and peaceful life spent together, just the two of them. 

 

“If you would rather sit back tomorrow-”

 

“No, I’ll be there. I will fight with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Sekai - Yes...the country's name is Sekai -.- I really could not come up with anything better. All the canon names are already occupied! 
> 
> *Teikou - The capital of Sekai


End file.
